Identity Swap
by multifandomer
Summary: Louis had been in Holmes Chapel for just over a year now. One night at a party his friend, Erika, is killed. A few weeks later, new girl Ariana turns up with a strange resemblance to Erika. Louis decides to find out what is going on. What will he find?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Louis' POV**

I had been at the school for just over a year now, one year and 3 months to be exact. I have made a great group of friends that consists of Erika and Harry Styles (they are twins), Brittany Jones, Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik. My best friend out of everyone and the person I am closest to is Harry. I think I have settled in well here. I just have one problem. I have a crush on my best friend's sister. Erika. There is only one person that knows, and that is Harry. It must be weird for him, but he is the only person I trust enough to tell.

The bell rang for the end of English. I hadn't been paying attention because I the next thing I knew I was being poked in the side of my face by Harry.

"Mate, it's lunch time, come on, I wanna get some food." Niall says.

"I swear Niall, you're always hungry." Erika laughs. And that is very true. That boy is always eating. He always has some sort of food in his hand, and if he doesn't, he is complaining that he is hungry. Yet he is as skinny as a stick. I don't know where he puts it all. We make our way out the class room and down the corridor to the canteen to get Niall's, and the rest of our, lunches. When we had bought them, we made our way to our usual spot in the middle of the big field we had at our school, under a tree which shades us when it is hot, and keeps us dry when it is raining. Today, it was sunny but there was a slight breeze. The kind of weather I like.

We all sat down in a circle under the tree. I was sitting next to Harry, Erika was next to him. Then Niall was next to her, then Liam sat next to Niall, then it was Brittany and then Zayn sat in between me and Brittany. In our group of friends, we kind of all have a best friend. Niall and Erika are really close. If you didn't know them, you might have thought they were dating. They, along with Harry, have known each other since they were 4. They live two doors down from each other. Also, Erika and Brittany are close aswell. Zayn and Liam are like best friends. They are always together for partner projects at school. There is Erika and Harry who are very close. They are best friends aswell, but we all are in the group. And then there is me and Harry. He was the person that showed me around on my first day.

_*Flashback*_

_ I had just moved from Doncaster to Holmes Chapel. My step-dad had just been promoted so we had to move here. I was kind of excited for a change of scenery. Where I used to live was quite busy but here in Holmes Chapel, it was quite relaxed. I had been here for about one week now. We were just settling in and make our home feel homier. I live with my mum, Jay, and my step-dad, Mark._

_ I was starting my new school today. To be honest, I was quite nervous. I have never been the new boy but it doesn't sound fun. Having people staring at you because they don't know who you are just doesn't sound appealing to me._

_ My mum came in and woke me up at 7. I really didn't want to get up. I dragged myself out of bed to the bathroom to shower. Once I was done in there, I brushed my teeth and walked back to my room, feeling more awake. I walked over to my wardrobe and took my school uniform off the door of it. My uniform was just a white shirt, a navy blue jumper with the school logo on it, black trousers, and black shoes. I got changed into my uniform and then went and dried my hair. I styled it so my fringe was sweeping across to the right of my forehead. Once it was all dry, I went down stairs where I was greeted by my mum and the smell of pancakes cooking. _

"_Morning darling, are you excited about your first day?" my mum said whilst cooking the pancakes._

"_Yeah, I might actually make some friends instead of being stuck in here with you all day." I joked. My mum responded by throwing a cloth at my face. I laughed and threw it back._

_ I was quite close with my mum. I was an only child so I didn't have any siblings to mess around with. I guess I'm close with her because I when I was 5, my dad left. She had no-one else around the house so I was always there. My mum was upset after that and it took her ages to start go out on dates again because she didn't trust men. It took her 2 years before she started dating again. When I was 8, she met Mark. I liked him. He was different to the other men my mum had gone out with. When I was 10, they finally got married._

_ My mum finished making the pancakes and put them on a plate and placed it in front of me. I ate them while chatting to my mum about random things, like school and settling in here. And of course, not getting into trouble at school. In my old school, I was the joker of my class. I was always making people laugh; it was how I got out of trouble with the teachers. _

_ By the time I had finished eating, it was 7.50, so I decide to go upstairs and go on my laptop for a while. I didn't have to leave until 8.20, so I had plenty of time. I logged onto facebook to check my notifications. Once I had finished on facebook, it was 8.10, so I had 10 minutes before I had to leave. I grabbed my bag from the chair in my bedroom and took it downstairs and placed it by the door. I quickly combed my hair again as it had become a bit messy in the last 40 minutes, though how, I don't know. I put my shoes on and walked in the kitchen to see mark was up._

"_Alright Lou. Looking forward to today?" he asked me._

"_Hey Mark, yeah but I'm a little nervous, being the new boy." I replied getting a drink from the fridge. _

"_It won't be that bad babe. I'm sure you'll be just fine." My mum said to me smiling. _

"_Yeah, I hope so. I had better leave now. Don't wanna be late for my first day. That'll make a good impression wont it." I gave my mum a kiss on the cheek and waved to both of them before grabbing my keys and bag and walking out the door. I got to the end of my drive when I remembered something. I ran back up the drive and quickly opened the door. I walked quickly into the kitchen and over to the fridge._

"_That was quick." My mum said._

"_I forgot my carrot." I replied smiling._

"_You have an obsession Louis." Mark said laughing. I laughed and said another quick bye. I walked out the door and successfully made it to the end of my road. It was only a 10 minute walk to school and it started it 8.40 so I had plenty of time to get there. I was walking along, munching on my carrot. I decide to pick up two and put one in my bag for lunch. _

_ I was almost there and I could see students walking in the school gates, talking about what they had done over the weekend. _

_ I was walking through the school grounds, trying to find my way to the office. The school was quite big. I saw blue double doors in front of me so I walked in that direction. I walked through the doors and saw a sign saying 'Main Office' so I walked towards it. _

_I walked through the doors and there were a couple of students in there. There was a person already at the desk so I waited behind him. When he left the woman behind the desk called me over._

"_Hello there, what can I help you with?" she asked me smiling._

"_Hi, my name is Louis Tomlinson. I'm new here." I replied to her. She looked about 40. She had brown hair, with grey in it, and had a few wrinkles on her face._

"_Ok, hold on, let me print your timetable out." She said, typing something in on her computer. The sound of the printer making me jump slightly as I hadn't expected it to be as loud as it was. She passed it to me. I looked at it with a confused face. The receptionist must have seen this be cause she asked me_

"_Do you want someone to guide you around today?" I nodded at her. She started typing on her computer again. She told me to wait in the office. She walked out. About 5 minutes later she returned with a boy. He had curly brown hair and was a bit taller than me._

"_This is Harry, he has most of the same lessons as you and will show you around for today." She smiled and then walked back to her desk._

"_Hi I'm Harry, but you already knew that." He smiled at me, holding out his hand for me to shake._

"_I'm Louis." I shook his hand._

"_Right so, let me see your timetable then." I gave him the time table. He looked at it for a minute. _

"_Well your in my registration class and in most of my lessons. I'm not in your history class, but I can show you to the lesson anyway." She smiled, handing me back the sheet of paper. I put it in my bag and we both walked out the room. We walked along a corridor which I'm guessing was English. We walked in the room and to my amazement; there was only 6 people in the room. There was a group of 5 people at the back on the right, and the teacher sitting at his desk._

"_Hey Harry!" I heard a girls voice shout._

"_Hey." He said back, a little quieter. Harry walked over to the teacher._

"_Hi Sir, this is Louis, he is new."_

"_Hello Louis. I'm Mr. Thomas. I am your tutor, so if you have any problems with anything, you can come to me and I will help you. Ok?" He said to me. I nodded and him. _

"_Well you can take a seat anywhere you like. The rest of the class should be here in a minute." I said thank you and then he turn back to his desk and I turned to Harry. _

"_Well, come on then, you can meet my friends." He walked to the group of people at the back of the room. I slowly followed behind; a bit scared in case they thought I was weird or something. _

_He sat down in a seat in the row in front of the back row, next to a girl with shoulder length blonde hair. Behind her was a boy with black spiked up hair, in a sort of quiff. Next to him was a boy with dark blonde/light brown bieber style hair. Next to him was a girl with long brown wavy hair, to about her elbows, she was really pretty. Next to her was a boy with short blonde hair with brown roots, his hair was kind of messy. _

"_Guys, this is Louis. Louis, this is Brittany, Zayn, Liam, Erika and Niall." He said pointing to them all in order. _

_There is a chorus of hey's and hi's and a vas happenin' from Zayn. I sat down next to Harry and turn so I am facing everyone. _

"_So where are you from then?" Liam asks me._

"_Doncaster." I replied to him. _

" _Oh my gosh your accent sounds so cool." Erika says to me smiling. I laughed at her hyperness. _

"_So how come you moved to boring old Holmes Chapel then?" Erika asks me._

"_My step-dad got a promotion so we moved here." I replied, relaxing a bit. _

"_Cool, cool." She replies. "So what lessons have you got then?" I took my timetable out of my bag and show her. She looks through it._

"_Let's see, we're all in your Maths, Science, English, French, Drama and P.E class. All of us but Brittany are in your Music class. Me, Liam, Niall and Brittany are in your Media Studies class. Brittany, Liam and I are in your Art class, and I'm the only one in your History class. So at least you know someone in all of your lessons." Erika says. _

"_That's good. At least I wont be lonely." I say laughing. The rest of registration was just me getting to know them and them getting to know me._

_ The bell rang for first lesson._

"_What have we got first?" Harry asks to no-one in particular._

"_Maths." Liam replies._

"_Fun. Fun. Fun." Erika says with fake enthusiasm. We all laugh and walk to Maths._

_ Maths went quite fast. At first people stared at me as I walked in, but eventually they got on with their work. After that was Science. That was quite boring but I managed, with the help of Erika's jokes and Niall's constant laughing. They were all quite funny. Especially Erika. She is like me at my old school. _

_ After Science, we had break. We just went back to our tutor room and sat talking in there. I learnt a lot about all of them in those 20 minutes. All of them were single, I now know who is closest in the groups and just some general information about them. _

_ Next on the list was double Media Studies. We were just watching a film and analysing different camera angles. But Me and Erika was taking the mick out of the actors while, yet again, Niall was laughing. He always does and his laugh is so funny. We kept getting looks from our teacher. After Media Studies, it was lunch._

_ We were walking to the canteen to buy our lunches._

"_Can we walk a bit faster guys, I'm starving." Niall says, getting impatient. As if on cue, Niall's stomach starts growling. Erika looked at him and just burst out laughing, causing Niall to laugh, which made everyone else laugh too. I started walking again and bought our lunch._

_When we got out of the canteen, we started making our way over to a large field on the school site. _

"_This is where we sit for lunch." Says Harry, gesturing to the large field. We walked over to a large tree and sat in a circle. We talked about random things, like Doncaster, school and family's, but I couldn't help glancing at Erika every so often. There is something about her that is different. She's not like the girls at my old school, who only care about make- up. Her and Brittany were different to them but something was drawing me to Erika. She was funny, smart and really pretty._

_ She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked away, feeling a bit awkward. I pulled out the carrot I had packed earlier and bit into it._

"_Dude, what up with the carrot?" Erika says._

"_Do you have a problem with carrots?" I ask her._

"_Never said I did. Just wondering why your randomly eating a carrot." She says laughing._

"_Hey, there is never a wrong tome to eat a carrot." I say, with a serious voice. She stopped laughing._

"_Very true my friend, very true." She says just as serious as me. For the rest of lunch, we just casually talk._

_ The bell rang for the end of lunch. We all got up and I got my timetable out of my bag to see what I have next. _

"_I've got music now." I say looking around for someone to say they were in my class._

"_All of us but Brittany have too." Liam says to me. Well that's good, it means I know people. We said bye to Brittany, who has cooking now, and walked to music. _

_ When we got there, I walked up to the teacher._

"_Hello, you must be Louis. I'm Mrs. O'Neil. Today we are performing the songs I set for homework so you wont be able to do it, so it will be an easy lesson for you. Just sit and watch everyone's performances. You can sit wherever you like." The teacher, Mrs. O'Neil, informed me. I walked over to where the others were sat, and sat next to Harry. There were only 10 people in the class. I guess not that many people wanted to music as a GCSE._

"_Right class, today we will be showing your performances I set you for homework. We will go in alphabetical order. So first up is Nancy." Mrs. O'Neil announces. I girl, I'm assuming to be Nancy, gets up and walks to the front. She looks kind of nervous. The music starts and she sings Someone Like You by Adele. Once she had finished, we all clapped her and she walks back to her seat._

"_Thank you Nancy. Ok, next up is Daniel." The teacher says to us. A boy walks up to the front. He doesn't look as nervous as Nancy did. He sang Beat Again by JLS. Again, once he had finished, everyone clapped and he went back to his seat._

"_Thank you Daniel. Next is Kayla." Kayla got up from her seat. All of a sudden, I hear cheering coming from our table. It was cheers of 'go on Kayla', and 'you can do it' from Erika, Harry and Niall. Liam and Zayn were just laughing at them. The cheers seemed very sarcastic. Kayla looked over at them, glaring. She walked confidently to the front and walked over to the microphone. She had blonde hair, which had obviously been dyed and was caked in make-up, kind of like the girls I didn't like from my old school. The music started, it was Poker Face by Lady Gaga. She started to sing, and I have to say, it was terrible. She was out of tune and out of time. Everyone on our table couldn't stop laughing; making the teacher keep looking at us, but it looked as if she was holding back a laugh aswell. Once she had finished, she happily walked back to her seat._

"_Thank you Kayla. That was really something." Mrs. O'Neil smiled. Kayla smiled back and then glared, again, at everyone on our table._

"_Right, next are Niall and Erika."_

"_Why does your name have to be so early in the register?" Erika whines to Niall._

"_Sorry, let me get my mum to change it then yeah?" Niall replies sarcastically while laughing._

"_Well it's to late to do it now. Had you have asked her yesterday, we wouldn't have to go now, would we?" She jokes back._

"_Come on you two, we haven't got all day." Mrs. O'Neil says to them. They both get up and stalk to the front of the classroom. Cheers of 'go on you two' were coming from everyone on the table, followed by a lot of clapping, again, making the teacher look at us. The music started. Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo started playing. Erika started singing. She was amazing. Then Niall started to sing. He was really good too. When they finished, a huge cheer erupted from the table. They both took a bow, as a joke, and Erika started blowing kisses. They came back to their seats._

"_Well done sis. You too mate." Harry said to them. The others said things along the same lines. _

"_Both of you were really good. I didn't know you two could sing." I said to them._

"_Ah, there's a lot of things you don't know about me dear Louis." Erika said jokingly._

"_Right settle down now, next up is Zayn." The teacher says, quieting us down. Zayn gets up and walks over to the microphone. Again, cheers erupted from the table, mostly from Erika. She was very loud for someone who was quite small._

"_Vas happenin' people." Zayn says into the microphone. We all laughed. The music started. It was Let Me Love You by Mario. He was good aswell. I have a feeling they all are. Once he had finished, he came and sat back down. I think I'm going to got deaf with all the cheering._

"_Thank you Zayn. Next we have Liam. Up you come." Mrs. O'Neil says to Zayn and Liam. Liam walked up to the microphone and just like before, the cheering. The music started. It was Cry Me a River by Michael Bublé. Just as I had guessed, he was also very good. _

"_Well done Liam. Harry, your up next." The teacher says. Harry walked over to the microphone. Just like before, the cheers, again Erika was the loudest. He started singing. It was Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder. And just the same as everyone else, he was good. They were a very musical group of friends. Once he had finished the cheers started again and I swear I was definitely going deaf. He walked back to his seat._

"_Thank you Harry. And last but not least, Megan." Megan got out of her seat and walked to the front of the room. The music started. It was Marry You by Bruno Mars. She wasn't amazing but she was certainly better than Kayla. I think she is part of the reason I am going deaf. Once she was finished, she walked back to her seat._

"_Thank you Megan. Right, that's all for today class. For your homework for next week, I want you to practise a song that isn't known by that many people. You are dismissed." Mrs. O'Neil instructs. Finally, the end of the day. We all walked back to final registration, meeting up with Brittany on the way._

_ Once we were let out of school, we walked home. It turns out, we all live within 5 minutes of each other. Harry, Erika, Niall and I live down one road, Liam and Brittany live in the road before ours, and Zayn lives in the road before that. We said bye to Zayn first all of us giving him a hug, the boys giving him a man hug. Then we said bye to Brittany and Liam, the boys giving Liam a man hug aswell. It was now just Harry, Niall, Erika and I walking. When we got to Niall's house, we said bye to him, Harry and I giving him a man hug and Erika giving him a normal hug, saying she will talk to him later. We carried on walking down the road. I live right opposite Erika and Harry's house so Harry and I man hugged and then Erika gave me a hug. I felt my skin tingle at her touch. We parted ways, them going into their house and me going into mine._

_ I walked into the kitchen to see my mum cooking dinner and Mark on his laptop at the table._

"_Did you have a good day at school love? Did you make any friends?" my mum asked, stirring whatever was in the saucepan. _

"_Yeah it was good, and yeah I made 6 new friends actually." I replied, getting a can of coke out the fridge._

"_Any girls you like then, eh?" Mark asks me. I just laughed and shrugged my shoulders._

_ I went upstairs and turned my laptop on. While I was waiting for it to start up, I went and got changed into some grey tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt. I opened he internet and went onto facebook. I had 6 new friend requests from Harry, Erika, Liam, Niall, Brittany and Zayn. I accepted all of them quickly. I decided to go and watch some TV so I turned my laptop off and went downstairs._

_ Soon enough it was dinner. We all casually chatted about different things such as Marks new job and school. After dinner, I decided to go back upstairs. I walked into my room and noticed through my window that I could see into Erika's bedroom through her window. Her window was wide open and she was playing some music. She was sitting on her bed with what looked like a sketch pad, drawing. I decided to start on my music homework, so I turned my laptop on and started looking for songs I could sing._

_ At about 10 o'clock, I decide I would go to sleep so I wasn't tired in the morning. I had chosen to do Photograph by Nickelback. I got changed and brushed by teeth. Just as I was about to close the curtains, I saw Erika at the window. She looked over and saw me. She smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back. She closed her curtains and I did the same. I turned my light off and got into bed, ready for the next day at school._

_*End of flashback*_

We were still chatting about random things, Kayla's party being brought up. We all decided we were going because we didn't have anything else to do, plus, we know how much Kayla would want us there (sarcasm intended).

The bell rang for the end of lunch. Erika, Liam, Niall, Brittany and I all had Media Studies for the last two lessons so we left the rest of the group, who had various other subjects, and made our way to the classroom. Media was nothing exciting, as always. We were analysing newspapers.

The bell for the end of the lesson went, so we made our way to out tutor room for final registration. Once we had been let out, we all decided to go to the park that was 5 minutes away from the school. Erika jumped on to Niall's back and made him carry her all the way there.

We stayed there for about 2 hours before deciding to go home. We said goodbye to people as we got to their roads. When we finally got to my house, Erika and Harry said goodbye, with hugs as always, and went then we went our separate ways. When I got in, my mum was just dishing up dinner. We were just mindlessly chatting about anything.

Once I had finished, I decided to do my English essay that was due in tomorrow because otherwise I would get a detention and I didn't really want one. It was about 8 o'clock when I had finally finished so I decided to go on facebook. I was checking my notifications when the little 'pop' saying I had a message sounded. I looked to see it was from Erika.

**Erika 'Ninja' Styles: heyy x**

**Louis 'Carrot' Tomlinson: hi x**

**Erika 'Ninja' Styles: howz u? x**

**Louis' Carrot' Tomlinson: I'm gd u? x**

**Erika 'Ninja' Styles: yh me 2…wuu2? x**

**Louis 'Carrot' Tomlinson: nm just talking 2 u…what bout u? x**

**Erika 'Ninja' Styles: yh me either just talking 2 u and practising for music 2moz x**

**Louis 'Carrot' Tomlinson: oh yh, u ready then? x**

**Erika 'Ninja' Styles: yh…as long as I don't 4get the words, u ready? x**

**Louis 'Carrot' Tomlinson: yh sme here.**

**Erika 'Ninja' Styles: well I'm gonna go now, don't wanna be tired 2moz :P x**

**Louis 'Carrot' Tomlinson: yh I me either, I'll see you 2moz yh? x**

**Erika 'Ninja' Styles: yh see ya 2moz… nite xxx**

**Louis 'Carrot' Tomlinson: yh see ya 2moz… nite xxx**

After that I logged off of facebook and turned my laptop off. I got changed and went and brushed my teeth. I closed the curtains, waving to Erika like I do every night. It's become a routine, waving to her at night, every since the first day I met her we have done it. I turned off my light and got into bed. I went to sleep that night dreaming about Erika.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Louis' POV**

Today was our last day of school before the summer holidays. I couldn't wait. We had an easy day today. We had double music first, then we where in our tutor rooms for the next two lessons after break, and then we went home at lunch.

We were sitting in our tutor room for morning registration. We were all just chatting. Mr. Thomas was sitting at the front of the room marking some papers.

"So, who's going to Kayla's party in the summer holidays?" Harry asks all of us. There was a chorus of 'yeah' from everyone. We weren't actually invited. Not many people were but everyone just turns up anyway. She will be too off her face to realise anyway so it really doesn't matter.

The bell rang for first lesson, Music. We left the class and said goodbye to Brittany, who has Geography now. We walked to music and sat down at our usual table. Mrs. O'Neil started talking.

"Ok class, so I know it is your last music lesson of the year but you will be performing the songs you should have been practising for homework. Now we will go in alphabetical order, starting from the bottom today." I groaned, knowing I would be second.

"So first is Megan. Up you come." She got up out of her seat and walked to the microphone. The music started playing and she started singing. It was Killing Me Softly by The Fugees. This song suited her voice. Once she had finished, we all clapped and she sat back down in her seat.

"Thank you Megan. Right Louis, you're up next. Off you go." She smiled at me. I groaned, again and walked to the front where the microphone was. I was singing Run by Snow Patrol. I had been here a year and I still got nervous when I sang in front of the class. Erika and Harry started cheering and I couldn't help but laugh at them. The music started. I started to sing. As I got further into the song, the nerves disappeared. When I finished, Erika and Harry started off the loud cheering, followed by everyone else on the table, and then everyone else in the room. We were all really supportive of each other in this class, even if they can't sing very well.

"Thank you Louis. Next up is Harry." Mrs. O'Neil said. Harry got up and walked to the front of the room. She stood at the microphone and Erika started cheering. Erika is always the person to start it off. The music started. He was singing Wonder Wall by Oasis. When he had finished, the whole of our table, started off by Erika again, cheered. He casually skipped back to his seat.

"Thank you Harry. Now, next up is Erika. Come on." The teacher said. Erika got out her seat and before she had even made it to the microphone, Harry was cheering for her. She wasn't here to start it this time, so they keep it in the family. The music started and she started singing almost straight away. She was singing Stop Crying Your Heart Out by Oasis. The Styles family must like their music a lot if they are both singing a song by them. She was really good and made it her own. Once she had finished, the whole of our table erupted into cheers. She bowed at the front of the class a few times as a joke and made her way back to her seat, skipping, just like her brother. They are both weird, but that's what I live about both of them, they are different.

"Well done Erika. Next is Liam. Come on." Mrs. O'Neil said. Liam got out of his chair and walked to the front. Erika started off the cheering, followed by the rest of us. The music started. It was so recognisable. Sway by Michael Bublé. When he had finished, he walked back to his seat with all of us cheering. Michael Bublé's songs really suit his voice.

"Thank you Liam. Right next is–"

"Go on Malik!" Erika cut her off. We all started laughing but Mrs. O'Neil wasn't impressed.

"Thank you Erika. That's enough." Erika just laughed.

"Up you go Zayn." Mrs. O'Neil said. Zayn got up and walked up to the microphone. The music started. It was The Scientist by Coldplay. When he had finished, he walked back to his seat where we were all cheering.

"Thank you Zayn. Next is Niall." The teacher said. Niall got up and walked up to the front. The music started. It was Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler. Now that is a hard song to sing. He sang it well. When he finished, we all cheered as he walked back to his seat.

"Thank you Niall. Ok, next is Kayla." Mrs. O'Neil says, a little disappointed, but I don't think Kayla realised. She walked to the front and Erika started cheering. Kayla glared at her and Erika just smiled sarcastically back. The music started and I knew she was going to ruin the song. It was My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. She started singing and Erika immediately covered her ears. When she had finished screeching, she went and sat down. I think I even saw Mrs. O'Neil cover her ears at one point. Everyone started clapping, but not very enthusiastically. Kayla was smiling look very pleased with herself, for ruining a classic song.

"Yeah, we're clapping cause it's over. I seriously thought a cat was dying in the room." Erika said, saying the last bit quietly so only our table could hear it.

"Shut up Erika!" Kayla says back. Erika smiles at her and waves.

"That's enough both of you. Thank you Kayla for that, um, performance. Moving swiftly along. Daniel, it's you now." Mrs. O'Neil says. Daniel got up and walked to the front. The music started. It was All My Life by K-Ci and JoJo. He was _so_ much better than Kayla. She needs to learn that she can't sing. I don't know why she actually took music in the first place. Once he had finished, he walked back to his seat while everyone was clapping.

"Thank you Daniel. And finally, we have Nancy." Mrs. O'Neil said looking relieved that class was almost over. Nancy got up and walked to the front. She is a lot more confident than when I first joined. The music started. She was singing Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera. Erika was singing and dancing along to it, making us all laugh. Once she had finished, we all clapped and she sat down.

"Well done Nancy. Ok class, that is it for this year. Have a lovely summer holiday and don't get into too much trouble. I'll see you next year." Mrs. O'Neil says to us, waving as we walk out the room.

"Yeah! No more music until next year." Harry shouts.

"And only two more hours until we are out of here!" Erika shouts aswell. Her and Harry skipped off down the corridor, arm in arm, laughing while the rest of us laugh at them and follow behind. We walked, and Erika and Harry skipped, to our tutor room. It was empty, but it usually was during break. We don't usually come here but we will be here for the next hour and 40 minutes so we decided to go straight there. We sat down in our usual seats at the back of the class room and started talking about what we are doing over the summer. None of us were going on a family holiday so we said we would make plans to meet up as much as we could, which would be a lot.

The bell rang for the start of next lesson but we were in our tutor rooms having a mini party to celebrate the end of school, our tutors' idea. There were some crisps, cakes and drinks at the front of the room for us to eat. Niall being Niall went to the front and grabbed as many packets of crisps and as many cakes as he could carry and brought them to the back of the class room. Liam went to grab a packet of crisps.

"Do you want to keep that hand Payne?" Niall asked Liam. Liam quickly pulled his hand back.

"Good boy." Niall smiled. Erika mouthed to me 'distract him' so I started talking to him about how carrots were better than cakes. We got into a massive discussion about it and Erika managed to steal a packet of crisps and a cake for everyone. Niall didn't realise as we were still talking. All of a sudden, music started playing from the computer. It was old music that Mr. Thomas put on. Niall just got up and took over the computer and put on some better music, like I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO. Erika managed to steal another cake just as Niall was coming back so she quickly shoved it in her mouth.

"Hey, where has all my food gone? I had more her." Niall looked at Erika who was trying not to chew when he was looking.

"Did you take my cakes?" Niall said seriously.

"No." Erika said but because of the cake in her mouth, it came out all muffled. She just shrugged.

"Spit it out now Erika." Niall said looking at her.

"Never." She replied, just comprehendible.

"Fine then." And with that, Niall jumped on Erika. They started play fighting. She quickly swallowed the cake.

"Oh, that's it. You're going down." They started play fighting again and everyone was able to grab some more of Niall's food.

"Erika, Niall, that's enough thank you." Mr. Thomas said from the front of the class. They stopped play fighting and sat down. Niall looked at his food.

"Right, who has taken it?" He said, looking around, his eyes landing on Erika.

"Don't look at me. I was fighting with you." She said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. Everyone hid their food under the table.

"I see how it is. Well just wait until you next have food and I steal it." He says fake sobbing.

"Niall, you do that anyway, what difference does it make?" Erika points out.

"Very true." He stopped fake sobbing. The rest of our 'mini party' flew by and before we knew it, it was lunch time, which meant we could go home.

Once we had all gone home, I went up to my room, putting my bag in the cupboard downstairs, knowing I wouldn't need it for six whole weeks. I turned my TV on to the music channel and started singing along to whatever was on. I quickly got changed out of my uniform and into some tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt with a picture of a carrot on it. I sat on my bed and go my laptop from my desk and turned it on. Once it had loaded, I opened up facebook. Most of people's statuses were about school being over. I decided to post one too. It said;

_Louis 'Carrot HP' Tomlinson_

_Summer is finally here. Cant wait to spend it with my best friend **Harry 'Curly HP' Styles**, **Erika 'Ninja HP' Styles**, **Niall 'Leprechaun HP' Horan**, **Brittany 'Blondie' Jones**, **Liam 'Biebz' Payne** and **Zayn 'Vain' Malik**. Love you guys _

Within two minutes, all of them had liked it and had commented.

**Erika 'Ninja HP' Styles**: awww love u 2, cant wait 4 summer to properly begin, love u all

**Harry 'Curly HP' Styles**: yh mate, cant wait either, we'll meet up soon luv u all

**Liam 'Biebz' Payne**: cant wait guys, luv u guys

**Niall 'Leprechaun HP' Horan**: SUMMER! Luv all u guys

**Brittany 'Blondie' Jones**: yh cant wait either gonna be so fun, love u lot

**Zayn 'Vain' Malik**: vas happenin' gonna be fun this year, luv u all

I shut my laptop down after that and went downstairs. My mum had come in about 20 minutes ago.

"Oh how nice of you to show your face." My mum laughed. I went over and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"Hi to you too." I said back laughing.

"So, how was school today? Last day until next year." She said happily.

"Yeah it was fun. I did well on my Music performance today and we had a 'mini party' in our tutor room." I said, putting quotation marks around the mini party.

"You guys have it so easy at school. I never got things like that when I was at school." My mum informed me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, we're not living in the Middle Ages now, are we?" I said jokingly.

"Oi you." She said hitting my arm playfully. I laughed.

"So, what do you want for dinner tonight? I was thinking takeaway." My mum asked. I love my mum. She picks the best things to eat.

"Yay! What about pizza?" I looked at her hopefully.

"Go and get the number for me then." I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and over to the draw where we keep all the takeaway menus. I picked up the pizza leaflet and walked back into the kitchen, handing it to my mum. She got the phone and dialled the number. She ordered the pizza, the man saying it would be about 30 minutes.

Once we had our dinner, I decided to go back to up to my room. I turned my ipod on and left it playing. I started singing along. I turned my laptop on and sat down on my bed. Once it had loaded, I opened up facebook. I heard the 'pop' that said I had a message. It was from Erika.

**Erika 'Ninja HP' Styles: do u have 2 b so loud? :P x**

**Louis 'Carrot HP' Tomlinson: lol yh I do, y u got a problem wiv it? :P x**

**Erika 'Ninja HP' Styles: well when im tryna listen to my own music, yh i do :P x**

**Louis 'Carrot HP' Tomlinson: but my music is sooooo much better than urs :P x**

**Erika 'Ninja HP' Styles: its really not :P x**

**Louis 'Carrot HP' Tomlinson: fine i'll turn it down :( x**

**Erika 'Ninja HP' Styles: and styles gets her way :P x**

**Louis 'Carrot HP' Styles: haha w.e :P x**

**Erika 'Ninja HP' Styles: i g2g now :( x**

**Louis 'Carrot HP' Styles: :( k then bye xxx**

**Erika 'Ninja HP' Styles: bye xxx**

After that, I turned off my laptop as it was about 11pm and I was really tired. Tomorrow I was meeting up with everyone and we were going to the park the just chill. We always go to the park because we can all just sit there and relax as it is usually quiet there.

I quickly got changed into my pyjamas and put my laptop on my desk. I went and brushed my teeth and then went downstairs to say goodnight to my mum and Mark. When I came back up I closed the curtains, waving to Erika as I did, and then turned off my light and got into bed. I fell asleep quite quickly, excited for the next few weeks ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is chapter 2 guys. I hope you like it. Sorry I took so long to update. The next chapter will hopefully be up next week, by around Wednesday. Reviews would be nice please, just so I know what you think about it :) xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Erika's POV**

It was august now. We had been off school for about 3 weeks now. Tonight was Kayla's party. We were going to go even though we hadn't been invited, 'cause that's now we roll. It was 4 o'clock now and the party was at 7 so Brittany was coming over at 5 to get ready. Right now, I was sitting in my living room watching the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. I heard the door open and then close again and Harry came walking in.

"Wassup bro." I said to him, not turning away from the TV.

"Hey sis." He said, coming to sit next to me. Me and Harry had always been close. We tell each other most things. Not everything because some things are private, and Harry has a big mouth. I don't know what I would do without him.

We had been watching the TV for about an hour now and Brittany was going to be here any minute. The door bell rang.

"It's open." I shouted, knowing who it was. Brittany came walking in with two bags.

"Hey." She said, putting the bags down.

"Hey." Me and Harry said at the same time. We're good at that, and finishing off each other's sentences. I got up and hugged her.

"Right, we're going upstairs to get ready for tonight. What time are the boys coming over?" I asked Harry.

"5 to 7 I think." He replied.

"Ok then. Laters." We walked upstairs and into my room, Brittany struggling to carry her bags behind me.

I went and had a shower, leaving Brittany to get all her stuff ready. When I came out, she had a shower while I got what I was wearing ready. I decided on a dark purple on shoulder dress and had silver sequins at the top. It came to just above the knee. Brittany was wearing a dark blue dress with silver string tied around the neck that came to just above the knee.

Once we had got dressed, it was quarter to 6. I had decided to curl my hair so I got my curlers out.

"You want your hair curled to Brit?"

"Yeah, do you want me to do yours?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I can't do it all myself." Once the curlers had heated up I got to work curling her hair. That took about 20 minutes. She did my hair which took a bit longer as my hair was longer that hers. It took about half an hour. We had about 20 minutes until the boys were coming over. We did our make-up. We both went for the natural look. I put on mascara, eyeliner and some brown lip gloss as it went with my skin colour. Brittany put on mascara, eyeliner and nude pink lip gloss.

It was now 10 to 7 so we were putting everything away so there was no mess. The door bell rang and I heard Harry open it. I heard all the boys.

"Erika, Brittany, hurry up, the boys are here." I heard Harry shout up. We quickly go out shoes on. We both had silver heels. They made us a little bit taller. We got jackets and then walked out my bedroom and downstairs.

The boys were wearing jeans and shirts. They went for a more casual look, yet it still looked dressed up.

"Looking good girlies." Zayn smiled. We replied with a thank you.

"Right, shall we leave then?" Harry asked, opening the door. We all made our way out and down the road towards Kayla's house. She only lived about a 15 minute walk away. All the boys were messing about in front of us, jumping on each other and trying to trip each other up. Me and Brittany were behind talking about random things. As we got to Kayla's road, we could hear the music very faintly already. When we got outside her house, there were people outside that already looked drunk. The door was open so we just walked straight in.

**Louis' POV**

We had been at the party now for about 45 minutes. I was sitting in the kitchen with a beer in my hand. From where I was, I could see Erika. She looked really nice tonight. She was talking to one of the boys from our school. He was one of the popular people. He had an on-off relationship with Kayla. You could tell they were flirting with each other. They were sitting on the sofa, really close to each other. They had both been drinking, but he was very drunk and she wasn't. She had only had one drink and was on her second one. I was jealous. Why couldn't she been doing that with me? She got off the sofa and walked into the kitchen towards me.

"Hey Lou." She said happily.

"Hey." I said moodily. She didn't know I liked her and I wasn't going to tell her anytime soon so I really shouldn't be annoyed with her, but seeing her with someone else just really annoyed me.

"What's your problem?" She asked me.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I snapped.

"Why are you shouting at me? I haven't done anything." She shouted back.

"Why were you flirting with Nathan?" I asked with a raised voice. The music was still quite loud and people were really drunk so no-one was paying attention.

"What does it matter to you? It has nothing to do with you." She shouted. I know it didn't but she doesn't usually go for those types of guys.

"I never said it was but you were practically all over him." I shouted, getting even more annoyed.

"What are you saying? That I'm a slag. I am allowed to talk to people and have fun. It has nothing to do with you." She retorted.

"Well, if that's what you think then maybe I am." I shouted, and instantly regretted it. How would she ever like me now, after I said something like that?

"I don't believe you." She said, upset. She walked out of the kitchen and towards the door. I quickly got up and called her name, following her out. I caught up with her outside. I grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing me.

"Look Erika, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." I pleaded with her.

"No Louis. You made it clear that you did, just leave me alone. I don't want to see your face, I might punch it." She said, trying to pull her arm away but I tightened my grip so she couldn't, hoping I wasn't hurting her.

"Please. I'm sorry. I don't think that about you." By now, I had tears in my eyes. The girl I really like, maybe even loved, was angry at me and may never talk to me again.

"No Louis. You really hurt me." I loosened my grip and she pulled her arm away. She had tears rolling down her face and I just wanted to kiss her and hold her and tell her how sorry I am but she wouldn't listen to me. She wiped the tears away as she walked away. She walked towards the road, ready to cross it.

"Erika, please." I tried one more time. She was crossing the road and she stopped and turned around.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE LOUIS!" She shouted. That was when I saw them. Bright lights coming from down the road. She hadn't seen them yet. She turned to carry on walking.

"ERIKA!" I shouted. She turned towards me but stopped when she saw the lights. She froze. That's when I heard her blood curdling scream and the loud thump as she hit the car. She rolled up the windscreen and over the roof and onto the floor with a loud thump. I was frozen in shock at what I had just witnessed. She was just lying there on her side, not moving. The car had stopped but no-one had come out from it. I ran over to her and knelt down beside her. I turned her towards me and lifted her head so it was resting in my lap.

"Erika. Erika, can you hear me? Please answer me." I was now fully crying. The car door opened and a woman got out. She looked pale and shocked.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I shouted at her. She quickly got her phone out and called the ambulance.

"HARRY!" I shouted, hoping he would come out. A few people had witnessed her getting hit and now a lot of people were outside watching the scene in front of them. He eyes fluttered open.

"Louis." Her voice was so weak. I hoped that she would be fine and that the ambulance would hurry up.

**Harry's POV**

I was in the living room, talking to Niall. I saw Erika walk into the kitchen after talking to Nathan on the sofa. You could tell how drunk he was. I had had about 4 beers but I wasn't that drunk. About 5 minutes later, I saw Erika storm out of the kitchen, through the living room and out into the hall towards the front door. Then I saw Louis run out, calling her back.

"What do you thinks going on there?" Niall quizzed.

"No idea mate, but I think we should just leave them to it." I said, taking another sip of the beer I had in my hand. We carried on talking for a couple more minutes when there was a blood curdling scream that sounded too much like Erika for my liking. Then there was a loud bang and screeching tyres.

"What was that?" Niall said, also looking worried.

"That sounded like Erika." I said. The music stopped and people were going outside to see what had happened. It was quite quiet and then I heard Louis.

"HARRY!" he shouted from outside. I ran out of the living room and into the hall and through the front door. When I got out there, I pushed everyone aside and wished I hadn't. What I saw in front of me made me feel sick. Erika was lying in the middle of the road, Louis kneeling down beside her, a car stopped a few meters away and a woman on the phone. I saw her move slightly and her talking to Louis but she looked so weak. Then she just went limp.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no. Please. Erika, wake up." I heard Louis say. I just knew she was gone. I just about heard the sirens but my mind couldn't process anything. The ambulance stopped and got out a stretcher and wheeled it over to Erika. The police arrived too and were pulling Louis away from the scene. They lifted Erika onto the stretcher and wheeled her into the ambulance. I quickly ran over to the ambulance.

"I'm sorry but you have to stay back." One of the paramedics said to me.

"I'm her brother. I need to see her." I said, shaking, with tears falling down my face. The paramedic nodded and moved aside and I got into the ambulance. Just then, Louis ran over, tears streaming down his face.

"Can I come? I want to stay with her." He said. The paramedic looked at me for confirmation.

"Yes, let him come." I said. The paramedic let him in and then closed the ambulance doors. The paramedics weren't doing anything. They were just looking at her and writing things down on a piece of paper.

When we got to the hospital, she was rushed out. Me and Louis ran along behind. They took her into a room and we had to wait outside.

"This is all my fault." Louis said quietly, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor.

"No its not. How is it your fault?" I asked, sitting down on the floor next to him.

"If I hadn't started arguing with her then she wouldn't have left. I was just jealous. She was flirting with Nathan and I just got jealous and I just snapped." She said, starting to cry again.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I would have been jealous to if the girl I liked was flirting with someone else." I reassured him.

"How are you so calm about this?" he questioned. The truth is, I'm not. On the outside, maybe, but inside I'm dying. I am never going to see her again and I can't cope with that. I have never been without her. The longest I have been with out her was a week and that was when I went and stayed at my Nan's, and I called her every night because I missed her. I was only 7 at the time so it is understandable. But now, I will never see her again and it's killing me. She is, was, my twin. We did everything together, and now we can't.

"I'm not. I'm never going to see her again. How am I going to live without her? We did everything together. How can I cope? What is my mum going to say? Does she even know? She's going to kill me. I should call her and let her–" I was cut off by Louis.

"Calm down. The receptionist is calling her. She wont kill you." He reassured me. I don't know what is going to happen now. The doctor walked out and we both stood up.

"I'm sorry." I broke down, I couldn't do it. I knew she was gone already but hearing it is harder. I just couldn't accept it. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it.

"The impact caused internal bleeding. She hit her head when she hit the ground, causing her to fracture her skull. There was nothing we could do." Louis punched the wall.

"This is all my fault." He said, crying.

"NO! NO SHE'S NOT GONE. YOU'RE LYING!" I shouted. Just then, my mum ran down the corridor. She saw the scene in front of her and broke down, knowing what had happened.

"My baby." She said. She came over to me and hugged me.

"You can go in and see her. One at a time." The doctor said sympathetically. My mum went in first, leaving me a Louis outside. While she was in there, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Brittany turned up. Louis and I tried to tell them what happened but broke down. They finally understood and Brittany and Niall also broke down. Liam was comforting Brittany, while crying himself, and Zayn was sitting on the floor with Niall crying. My mum walked out and I went in. She was pale. I started crying again and I walked over to her. I grabbed her hand. They had cleaned her up so there was no blood but she had cuts and bruises over her body.

"I'm so sorry sis. I should have stayed with you. There was so much we still had to do together. Go to college and Uni. You was going to become an Art or Music teacher, I was going to become a Sports teacher, Louis was going to become a Drama teacher, Niall was going to become a Cooking teacher, Brittany was going to become an English teacher, Zayn was going to become a Sports teacher and Liam was going to become a music teacher and we were all going to work in the same school. Always staying friends. You were going to get married and be happy and have kids a live a happy life. Why did you have to leave so soon? You're my baby sister. I can't live without you." I was now crying so much I couldn't speak anymore.

I spent about 5 minutes calming myself down. Once I had, I decided to let everyone else go in. I kissed her forehead and walked to the door. I put my hand on the handle and turned around.

"Sleep tight baby sis" I blew a kiss towards her and left the room. Next was Liam and then Zayn. They took about 5 minutes each, both coming out crying even more than when they went in. next was Brittany. She came out about 5 minutes later. She was crying and just went back over to Liam and collapsed into his arms. Niall was next. He was in there for about 8 minutes and when he came out, he went over to the wall and kicked it. he then slid down the wall and put his head in his hands, crying. Zayn went over to him and sat down next to him and put his arm around him. Last was Louis. You could see he didn't want to go in, in fear of what he might see.

**Louis' POV**

I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. I walked in and closed the door. I walked over to her and took her hand and collapsed.

"I'm so sorry Erika. I shouldn't have been jealous. I shouldn't have started shouting at you. This is all my fault. If I had just told you how I felt before all of this then it wouldn't have happened. I love you. I wish you were here so I could tell you that and you would tell me to stop being a soppy git. I will never forget you." I kissed her on the lips and then broke down. About 10 minutes later, I finally stopped crying and just looked at her. I kissed her forehead and walked to the door.

"Sleep tight babe. Wait for me." Then I walked out the door and just broke down. Harry came over and hugged me.

Anne said she would drop all of us home. It was quiet in the car. No-one would talk and the only sound you could hear was the passing cars and the sniffs of everyone. She dropped everyone off and then parked in her driveway. The three of us got out the car.

"I'm really sorry." I said as I hugged Anne. She said thank you and good bye and then went inside, leaving me and Harry outside.

"Listen mate, it isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself." Harry said to me. I just smiled but could stop feeling like it was my fault.

"It's going to be weird tonight. With her not being there. I'm really going to miss her." He said.

"Yeah, me too. It's always going to be weird now." I said. We hugged and then went into our houses. When I got in, my mum was watching the TV and when she saw me she got really worried. I told her everything that happened and she just comforted me.

Eventually I went up to my room and went to bed. I got changed and then went over to my window. I went to close the curtains and expected to see Erika closing hers and waving at me, but I knew it wouldn't happen. I closed them and turned off the light. It took me ages to fall asleep because every time I shut my eyes, I saw Erika being hit by the car and heard her scream. When I did get to sleep, I dreamt that everything was back to the way it was and that nothing had happened. And I hoped that when I woke up that was how it would be. But it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. So here is Chapter 3. Reviews would be nice so I know what you guys think about this. xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Harry POV**

It had been a week since the party. My life was so much different now. I saw Erika every day and now I can't. Usually, we would be hanging out with Louis, Niall, Brittany, Liam and Zayn, but I just can't bring myself to leave my room. My mum has tried to get me to come out but I just don't want to walk out of here and have to walk past Erika's room. I don't want to go in there. It brings back too many memories. I cried for ages and now I have no more tears left. I haven't had a proper nights sleep since then. Every time I close my eyes I see Erika lying in the road or in the hospital. If I manage to get to sleep I wake up again because I can hear Erika screaming. I know she wouldn't want me to do this. If she could, she would be telling me to get off my lazy butt and go out. But she's not here. And she never will be again.

I was lying on my side facing towards the window in my room and away from the door. There was a knock at my door and I heard it open.

"Sweetheart, you really should go out. It's summer. Go out with your friends." She said softly to me.

"I can't." I said back. She walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Listen, I know you're upset but you need to move on." She said, putting her hand on my arm.

"How can I move on?" I said, turning over. She didn't reply. She got up off the bed and walked over to the door.

"Let me know if you need anything." She smiled sympathetically at me. I nodded and she opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her.

I sat up in bed and looked around. I hadn't moved much since last week. I looked on my desk and saw a picture of me and Erika when we were 13. It was taken on our 13th birthday. I got up and walked over to it. I picked it up and looked up at it. Something dripped on it and I realised I was crying again.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. I put it back down and walked back over to my bed and sat on it. No-one had called since Sunday. I turned my phone off that day because of all the texts and phone calls I was getting. When I turned it back on, I had 124 texts. I just left all of them as I knew what they would say. My phone hadn't gone off since then. No-one had been round to ask if we were alright. I didn't want to turn my laptop on because there is a picture of the 7 of us last summer as my background and I knew I would start crying again. My friends had asked if I wanted to hang out but I just said no. they are acting as if she never died. The same as my mum. She seems so calm about it. Her only daughter is dead and she is acting as if she never knew about her. I know people grieve differently but pretending she never knew her?

We were going back to school in two weeks. I wasn't looking forward to it. People would take pity on me and bother me and I don't want that. I don't know when the funeral is. I guess my mum will arrange it when she is ready to.

For the rest of the summer holidays I just sat in my room. I didn't do anything except lay on my bed and cry. Erika would hate me if she saw me like this. She didn't like seeing me upset. And she hated seeing me cry. She is probably cursing me right now. School is starting on Monday. First day back after summer and I really don't want to go. That means I have to come out of my room and I don't want to walk past Erika's. Looking in her room will bring back memories and I will break down right there and then I will be late to school 'cause I don't want to go to school looking like I've been crying. But my mum says I have to go and that it will be good for me. I think otherwise.

**Louis POV**

For the last 3 weeks, all I have done is sit in my room or in my living room staring at the TV, not really paying attention to what was on. I always had the curtains closed in my room because otherwise I could see into Erika's room and I didn't want to look in there in case I started crying. I had get texts from Niall, Brittany, Liam and Zayn asking if I wanted to hang out. I said no 'cause I'm still upset about Erika. I thought that Niall would have been badly affected by Erika's death but he was the first person to text me asking to hang out. He had cried a lot at the hospital the night it happened but now it's as if he doesn't miss her.

It was the fist day back at school today and I was dreading it. I really didn't want to go. It would be too weird without Erika. It would be to quiet and chances are it would be awkward because no-one would know what to say. And everyone would be weary of someone breaking down and crying.

I got up and had a shower. When I was done, I got dressed into my uniform and went and brushed my teeth. When I was done I packed every thing I would need today and took my bag downstairs. I put it by the door and went into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart. You looking forward to your first day back?" my mum asked me.

"No. It will be too quiet and depressing." I replied eating a carrot. I wasn't even enjoying carrots that much right now.

"It will be fine. Now go on before you're late." She said. I kissed her cheek and then left.

Usually I met up with Harry and Erika on the way to school. I walked over to Harry's house and knocked on the door. The door opened a minute later. Anne answered.

"Hey Louis. Harry will be ready in a minute, do you want to come in?" I thought about it for a minute before agreeing. I walked into the hall and waited. Anne went back into the living room. Harry came down the stairs. He had his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey man." I said to him, giving him a hug.

"Hey." He replied back. He went into the living room and said bye to his mum and then we left.

We were walking down the road in silence, not knowing what to say. He started off the talking.

"So how have you been?" He asked.

"I've been better. What about you?" I asked.

"Yeah, same. This is the first time I've left my room over the summer." He said.

"This is the fist time I've left the house. Have you spoken to any of the others?"

"They texted a couple of time asking if I wanted to hang out but I said no. what about you?"

"Yeah they texted me to but I said no. It was weird. They were acting like it never happened." I said, not wanting to say exactly what happened, not know what would happen if I did.

"I know. My mum was the same. I guess that's there way of getting over it." he replied.

"Yeah, I guess."

We walked into the school gates and to our tutor room. Liam, Zayn. Brittany and Niall were already there.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Niall says to us as we sit down in our usual seats. There was an empty seat next to Niall. He was sitting in Erika's seat. We replied with nods and groans.

"Do I smell or something?" Niall asked.

"Yes Niall, you do." Liam replies leaning towards Zayn.

"Hey!" Niall said, hitting Liam on the arm playfully. I looked at Harry and he was looking at me.

"See." I mouthed to him.

"Excuse us a minute." Harry said, motioning for me to go with him. We walked out of the classroom.

"See, they're acting as if she never died. They've forgotten her already!" He said, not too loudly but not exactly quietly either.

"I know. And did you see Niall sitting in her seat. It's like she never existed." He replied and the same loudness. The teacher walked past and told us to go into the tutor room. We walked back in and sat down.

"What was that about?" Brittany asked. I looked at her and then Harry started talking.

"Have you forgotten what happened?" He questioned loudly, getting us a look from Mr. Thomas.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Zayn asked. We both looked at him shocked. They were all waiting for an answer.

"You really don't remember?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"Kayla's party. Erika dying. Ring any bells?" Harry shouted.

"Harry, be quiet." Mr. Thomas said to Harry.

"I remember Kayla's party but, who is Erika?" Liam asked. Harry's mouth fell open.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" I asked him.

"I don't know an Erika." Liam said.

"Is this a joke? 'Cause if it is, then it's not very funny." I said, getting angry.

"Who is Erika?" Niall asked.

"My sister. My _twin _sister. Your best friend since we were _four_. Remember her?" Harry shouts.

"Mate, are you feeling alright?" Zayn asks.

"Does it look like I'm alright? You lot are acting as if she never existed." Harry says quieter this time.

"Um, that's 'cause she never did. You don't have a sister Harry. You're an only child. Are you sure your alright?" Liam asks.

"What do you mean he's an only child? He has a twin, Erika. She died at Kayla's party. She was hit by a car. You were there at the hospital after it happened. You were all crying. Zayn, you were looking after Niall 'cause he wouldn't stop crying, Liam, you were looking after Brittany 'cause she wouldn't stop crying. Do you remember?" I said to them, trying to get them to remember.

"That never happened. I think I would remember if you had a sister 'cause I've known you since we were four and are best friends. And I certainly would remember if she had died. But she didn't 'cause she didn't exist." Niall says, looking at Harry.

"Are you sure you didn't dream this up?" Zayn asks.

"What? Both of us having the same dream? I don't think so." Harry said.

"Well you must of. We have never met Erika and she isn't your sister." Zayn said, raising his voice a little.

"Are you saying I'm going mad?" Harry said, also raising his voice.

"Well you clearly are." He said back, getting louder.

"Ok look guys, we have know idea who your on about, but he's not going mad. We're sorry Harry, and Louis, but we don't know what you're talking about." Brittany intervenes.

"Whatever." Harry said, getting up and leaving the room. We were left in an awkward silence.

"Sorry guys. We're both a little stressed." I break the silence.

"Yeah, but thinking up an imaginary person? Why?" Zayn asks.

"She really did exist. But lets just forget about it. I don't want it coming between us." I say looking at all of them. They all nod.

The bell for first lesson goes and we all leave the classroom.

"Where are you going?" Liam asks.

"To find Harry." I replied.

"Tell him I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to shout at him." Zayn said.

"I will." I turned and walked towards the boys toilets. I opened the door and sure enough, Harry was in there, tears falling down his face.

"Hey mate, Zayn said he's sorry for shouting." I said, walking up to him.

"I just don't get it. she existed. We both remember her, so why does no-one else?" he said, confused.

"I have know idea, it's weird." I said back.

"That must be why my mum was so calm about it." He said.

"It must be." There was a silence.

"Come on, we had better get to class, don't want detention on the first day, do we?" I said.

"Yeah, lets go." He said, wiping his tears and walking towards the door.

"Don't bring it up, ok? We don't want to start anything, do we?" I said to him, hoping he would agree.

"Yeah, we'll figure this out later." I nodded and walked out the door with him.

The rest of the day went by quite slowly. But the thing that was bugging me was why no-one remembered Erika. I mean she was funny and smart. The teachers like her and yet none of them remember her. And neither do any of the students. I went to bed thinking it over after discussing it with Harry for about two hours over facebook. Neither of us could give an explanation for it. It was really strange.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to laurabee13, ThatOneDiabeticGirl and onelifeonedirection for reviewing my last chapter and an extra special thanks to <span>onelifeonedirection<span> for reviewing every chapter and for being so nice and telling me to upload this.**

**Please review so I know what you think. Much love :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Louis POV**

We had been back at school for just over a month. No-one had spoken about the whole 'Erika thing' since then. Me and Harry are still trying to work out why no-one remembers her though. It has been puzzling us for ages now.

I was walking to school with Harry. We were talking about random things.

"So, did you see the moving van on Saturday?" I asked Harry.

"Yeah, that house round the corner finally has occupants." He joked. He still wasn't over Erika dying yet but he was able to cope. To be honest, I wasn't either. I was just putting on a brave face so no-one would ask about it. I was missing her like crazy. It was quieter at school without her. Usually, me or her are cracking jokes all the time but now, I don't think I can. I'm not depressed, just really upset. The rest of the walk to school was filled with mindless chatter.

When we got in, we walked to our tutor room and sat in our usual seats. The bell rang for the beginning of registration and Mr. Thomas walked in. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Mr. Thomas said. One of the receptionists, the one that I spoke with when I first joined the school, walked in and said something to Mr. Thomas. She was too quiet to hear. Mr. Thomas walked out of the classroom. Everyone continued talking.

A few minutes later, Mr. Thomas returned to the class, but he wasn't alone. A girl walked in. She walked straight up to his desk so she had her back to me so I couldn't see her face. He was introducing himself and telling her where all of her lessons were.

"Ok class, today we have a new student. Her name is Ariana. Make her feel welcome." He said. When we heard her name, Harry and I looked at each other. That was one of Erika's middle names. Erika Sienna _Ariana_ Styles. Then she turned around. Me and Harry gasped in shock. We received weird looks off of Niall, Liam, Zayn and Brittany but we didn't care. She was the spitting image of Erika. Except for the fact that her hair was dyed bright red. She looked exactly like her.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Niall." Mr. Thomas said. She walked over and gave me and Harry a weird look as we were staring at her with our mouths hanging wide open.

She sat down and I looked at Harry. She was sitting in the seat that Erika used to occupy. Well, the one Niall used to sit in, but he was sitting in Erika's seat.

"Hey, I'm Brittany." Brittany said, waving.

"Hey, I'm Niall." Niall said, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Liam." Liam said, smiling.

"Vas happenin', I'm Zayn." Zayn said, smiling.

"Hi." She said back, waving at all of them. Me and Harry couldn't do anything but stare at her with out mouths open.

"Um, are they ok?" she asked Niall.

"I have no idea. Hey, guys. Are you two feeling alright?" he asked, waving a hand in front of my face, Liam doing the same to Harry. We both snapped out of it.

"Erika." Harry whispered. I think he thought no-one else could here, but they did.

"Are you starting that again?" Liam asks.

"Can we talk to you guys outside quickly." I asked them all. They nodded and got up.

"We wont be long." Harry informed her. She nodded and looked at her timetable.

We told our tutor we would be back in a minute and walked outside. Harry closed the door and turned towards everyone.

"What's this about mate?" Niall asks.

"Yeah, you said Erika when she sat down. What was that about. Are you bringing her back up?" Zayn said.

"Ok, you're going to think we're insane but she looks exactly like Erika. But she has red hair." Harry explains.

"Look, I don't want to get into another argument about it, but that's just crazy." Zayn said.

"It may be crazy, but they both had the same facial expression and both recognized her instantly." Brittany pointed out.

"Yeah, I saw that too. Maybe there really was someone called Erika. But why don't we remember her then?" Niall asks.

"That's what we have been trying to work out. We are the only people that remember her." I said to them.

"This all seems a bit strange to me though. I mean, someone called Erika, who is Harry's twin sister, dies and we don't remember her. And then someone that looks exactly like her turns up at the school, how long after?" Zayn asks.

"2 months." Harry answers, staring at the ground at the mention of the accident.

"2 months after and you expect us to believe it?" Zayn carries on.

"Well, we're not making you but it's true. I swear by it." I said to him, pleading for him to believe it.

"I don't know why, but for some reason, I actually do believe them." Niall states.

"Me too." Brittany agrees.

"Same here." Liam said. Zayn looked at them is if they were mad.

"I mean come on, I know it doesn't seem believable, but think about it. They are both saying it, and you saw the look on both of their faces when she turned around. They both recognized her." Liam said, trying to get Zayn to believe them.

"Well, yeah, I saw the looks and all that. But, do you have any proof?" Zayn asks. Me and Harry look at each other. The others nod at Zayn and then look at us expectantly. Harry got out his phone and started scrolling through the pictures. He couldn't find any. It was as if she had been taken out of all of them. I looked through my pictures and it was the same.

"No." I said disappointed.

"Sorry guys but then I cant believe it." Zayn said, looking sorry.

"Maybe you did dream this all up like we said when you first brought it up at the beginning of the year." Brittany said. The others nodded.

"Whatever." Harry said, going back into class. The others say sorry and go back in aswell. When I walked in, I noticed Harry at the front instead of his usual seat. I went and sat next to him.

"It will be alright mate. Ok?" he just nodded in return.

"Did I do something wrong?" I heard Ariana ask them.

"No, just something's going on. You don't need to worry about it." Brittany said to her.

**Harry POV**

I was walking to school with Louis. We were talking about random things.

"So, did you see the moving van on Saturday?" Louis asked me.

"Yeah, that house round the corner finally has occupants." I joked. I was still trying to get over Erika dying but I was able to joke around sometimes, without feeling upset and using it as a cover up. I don't think Louis is over it yet. I mean, he had a massive crush on her. I was the only person that knew but you could tell if you looked close enough. I guess she just didn't realise. The rest of the walk to school we just talked about random things.

We walked to our tutor room and sat in our usual seats. The bell rang for the beginning of registration and Mr. Thomas walked in. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Mr. Thomas said. One of the receptionists walked in and said something to Mr. Thomas. She was too quiet to hear. Mr. Thomas walked out of the classroom. Everyone continued talking.

A few minutes later, Mr. Thomas returned to the class, but he wasn't alone. A girl walked in. She walked straight up to his desk so she had her back to me so I couldn't see her face. He was introducing himself and telling her where all of her lessons were.

"Ok class, today we have a new student. Her name is Ariana. Make her feel welcome." He said. When we heard her name, I looked at Louis and he looked at me. That was one of Erika's middle names. Erika Sienna _Ariana_ Styles. Then she turned around. Me and Louis gasped in shock. We received weird looks off of Niall, Liam, Zayn and Brittany but we didn't care. She was the spitting image of Erika. Her hair was dyed bright red but if it was brown, then she would look exactly like her. Her face, height and figure were exactly the same as Erika's.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Niall." Mr. Thomas said. She walked over and gave me and Louis a weird look as we were staring at her with our mouths hanging wide open.

She sat down Louis looked at me. I knew exactly what he was thinking because I was thinking it to. She was sitting in the seat that Erika used to occupy. Well, the one Niall used to sit in, but he was sitting in Erika's seat.

"Hey, I'm Brittany." Brittany said, waving.

"Hey, I'm Niall." Niall said, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Liam." Liam said, smiling.

"Vas happenin', I'm Zayn." Zayn said, smiling.

"Hi." She said back, waving at all of them. Me and Louis couldn't do anything but stare at her with out mouths open. We must have been looking at her for about a minute.

"Um, are they ok?" she asked Niall.

"I have no idea. Hey, guys. Are you two feeling alright?" he asked, waving a hand in front of Louis' face, Liam doing the same to me. We both snapped out of it.

"Erika." I whispered. I thought no-one else could here, but they did.

"Are you starting that again?" Liam asks.

"Can we talk to you guys outside quickly." Louis asked them all. They nodded and got up.

"We wont be long." I informed her. She nodded and looked at her timetable.

We told our tutor we would be back in a minute and walked outside. Harry closed the door and turned towards everyone.

"What's this about mate?" Niall asks.

"Yeah, you said Erika when she sat down. What was that about. Are you bringing her back up?" Zayn said.

"Ok, you're going to think we're insane but she looks exactly like Erika. But she has red hair." I explained.

"Look, I don't want to get into another argument about it, but that's just crazy." Zayn said.

"It may be crazy, but they both had the same facial expression and both recognized her instantly." Brittany pointed out.

"Yeah, I saw that too. Maybe there really was someone called Erika. But why don't we remember her then?" Niall asks.

"That's what we have been trying to work out. We are the only people that remember her." Louis said to them.

"This all seems a bit strange to me though. I mean, someone called Erika, who is Harry's twin sister, dies and we don't remember her. And then someone that looks exactly like her turns up at the school, how long after?" Zayn asks.

"2 months." I answered, staring at the ground at the mention of it.

"2 months after and you expect us to believe it?" Zayn carries on.

"Well, we're not making you but it's true. I swear by it." Louis said to him, pleading for him to believe it.

"I don't know why, but for some reason, I actually do believe them." Niall states.

"Me too." Brittany agrees.

"Same here." Liam said. Zayn looked at them is if they were mad.

"I mean come on, I know it doesn't seem believable, but think about it. They are both saying it, and you saw the look on both of their faces when she turned around. They both recognized her." Liam said, trying to get Zayn to believe them.

"Well, yeah, I saw the looks and all that. But, do you have any proof?" Zayn asks. Me and Louis looked at each other. The others nodded at Zayn and then looked at us expectantly. I got out my phone and started scrolling through the pictures. I searched through all of them but I couldn't find any of her. I know I had loads of both of us and all seven of us but I couldn't find any. It was as if she had been taken out of all of them. Louis looked through his aswell but it was the same for him.

"No." Louis said disappointed.

"Sorry guys but then I cant believe it." Zayn said, looking sorry.

"Maybe you did dream this all up like we said when you first brought it up at the beginning of the year." Brittany said. The others nodded.

"Whatever." I said. I walked back into class. I looked at the back and Ariana looked up. She smiled at me but I just couldn't bring myself to smile. I decided not to sit at the back again and instead sat at the front at the table closest to the door. Everyone else walked back into the room. I kept my head down as they passed me and sat back in their seats at the back. Louis walked back in after them and looked at me and then at the back of the class. He sat down next to me.

"It will be alright mate. Ok?" He said to me. I just nodded in return.

"Did I do something wrong?" I heard Ariana quietly, but apparently not quiet enough.

"No, just something's going on. You don't need to worry about it." I heard Brittany say to her.

**Ariana POV**

Today, I was starting at my new school. I had only moved to the area on Saturday as I had been given a foster family. They had just moved to the area too. I am an orphan. My parent's died when I was a baby in a car accident. I am only here temporarily. I am being moved to a different care home.

So I had just got up and I did my usual routine, had a shower, brushed my teeth, get dressed and sorted my hair out. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and then said goodbye to my foster parents and left for school.

It was only a ten minute walk from where I lived. I put my earphones in and put my iPod on. I was listening to Hey There Delilah by The Plain White Ts. As I got to the school gates, I got nervous. I don't like being the new girl and didn't know what people would think of me. I mean, I have bright red hair, what about if people think I'm insane, or have mental issues?

I walked into the gate and through to the office.

"Hello love, what can I do for you?" The receptionist asked me.

"Hi, I'm Ariana. I'm new here. I was told to come here when I got here." I said to her. She nodded her head and typed something on the computer. The printer started and the receptionist went and collected the paper from it. She handed it to me.

"Here is your timetable. I will be back in a minutes, I will just get your tutor." She said and then walked out of the office. I stood there and waited. A minute later, she returned with a man in his early 40's.

"So, this is Ariana. She is in your tutor group." She said to him, walking back in. She turned to me.

"If you would like to follow Sir, he is your tutor." I nodded at her and followed the teacher out of the office and down a corridor. We came to a classroom and he opened the door and walked in, I followed. He sat down at his desk and I walked up to it. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I just ignored.

"Right, I am Mr. Thomas. Your timetable is quite straight forward, just go to the room it says. If you have any trouble, just ask anyone around." He said to me. I nodded in return. He stood up to address the class.

"Ok class, today we have a new student. Her name is Ariana. Make her feel welcome." He said. I turned around and smiled awkwardly. I heard to gasps and looked over to where they came from. They came from two boys at the back of the classroom. I just decided to ignore it.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Niall." Mr. Thomas said to me. I walked over and the two boys were still staring at me with there mouths hanging open. Have I done something wrong? Is it my hair? They must think I'm insane. All of these thoughts were going round my head as I sat down. I gave them a weird look as I walked past and sat down.

As I sat down, one of the boys looked at the other. They looked like they were having one of those silent conversations.

"Hey, I'm Brittany." A blonde girl said to me, waving.

"Hey, I'm Niall." A blonde boy said, smiling. I noticed he was Irish.

"Hi, I'm Liam." A boy with Justin Bieber style hair said to me, smiling.

"Vas happenin', I'm Zayn." A boy with spiked up almost black hair said in a funny accent, smiling.

"Hi." I said back, waving at all of them. The two boys were still staring at me. It was starting to freak me out.

"Um, are they ok?" I asked the boy I knew to be Niall.

"I have no idea. Hey, guys. Are you two feeling alright?" he asked, waving a hand in front of one of their faces, Liam doing the same to the other one. They both snapped out of it.

"Erika." The one with curly whispered. I think he thought no-one else could here, but we did.

"Are you starting that again?" Liam asks. That confused me.

"Can we talk to you guys outside quickly." The other one asked them all. They nodded and got up.

"We wont be long." The curly haired one told me. I nodded in return and looked at my timetable. They told the teacher they would be back and walked outside, closing the door behind them. Had I done something to them? Had I met them before and couldn't remember, but they remembered me? I was so confused.

A few minutes later, the door opened and the boy with curly hair walked in. he looked over at me so I smiled, hoping that whatever I had done would make it a bit better. He just looked away and sat at the front. I felt a bit upset that he wasn't coming back over. It made me feel as though I wasn't going to be accepted in this school. A minute later, the rest came back in. They came and sat at the back and that made me feel a bit better, but then the other boy came in and looked at the curly haired boy, who's name I still don't know, and then looked to the back and sat next to the curly haired boy. This made me feel bad again.

"It will be alright mate. Ok?" I heard the other boy, who's name I also don't know, say to the curly haired one. He just nodded back.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked all of them quietly, hoping the boys didn't hear, but I think they did.

"No, just something's going on. You don't need to worry about it." Brittany said to me. I nodded at them and we started talking. It was mostly getting to know each other, but I really wanted to know what I had done to the two boys at the front of the room who look like they are trying to avoid me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so here is Chapter 5. I think I'm getting good at updating fast but I am really enjoying writing this. Thank you to <span>ThatOneDiabeticGirl<span>, onelifeonedirection and HadiqaJ for reviewing. Also, if you like reading One Direction stories, then you will love onelifeonedirection's stories. Especially the Use Somebody Series. One of the best stories, I think. I love reading the reviews I get so please feel free to leave one so I know what you think. Much love :) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ariana POV**

I had been at the school now for about 3 months. I had made good friends with Niall, Zayn, Brittany and Liam. I was friends with Louis and Harry but we didn't really talk much. I think they were still a bit weird about my first day. They had said sorry for walking out and not talking, saying they had a lot on their minds. I didn't want to have people hate me so I accepted their apology, they looked really sorry.

They were all a laugh. I was told Louis is really funny, but I had never seen that side of him. There is obviously something wrong, but I don't know what it is. I am definitely closest with Brittany. She is really fun.

I was sitting in maths. We had 5 minutes left of the lesson and I was dragging. I sat next to Liam in this lesson, but we weren't allowed to talk or else we would get detention and I didn't want to be here longer than needed. We were doing algebra. Fun. I looked over to the right of Liam to where Louis and Harry were sitting. Harry was doing his work, but Louis was just sitting there doing nothing. It looked as though he was thinking, but not about the work. Harry looked up from his work and at Louis. He then tore some paper out of his book and wrote something on it. He passed it over to Louis, who then read it and wrote something back.

The bell rang for the end of the lesson and everyone stood up. Harry and Louis got up and Harry picked up the note, screwed it up and threw it in the bin on their way out. I was last to leave the class. As I walked past the bin I quickly took the note out and opened it up. Harry had written 'what's up?', and Louis had replied 'tell you later'. I screwed it back up and threw it in the bin, disappointed that there was nothing of importance on it. I know it is invading someone's privacy but I want to know what's wrong with him. I met the others outside the classroom and we walked to the canteen to get our lunch.

Once we had all bought it, we walked to the field we usually sit in. we sat down and started eating. Harry and Louis started talking.

"We'll be back." Harry said to all of us. Him and Louis got up and walked further into the field.

"What's up with them?" Niall asked to no-one in particular.

"God knows." Zayn replied. We all carried on easting but I kept looking over every now and then.

"I'll be back in a minute guys." I said to all of them. They nodded and I walked towards the other two. I stopped a little way away. I could just hear what they were saying. It sounded as if one of them was crying, or close to it. They couldn't see me from where I was standing as I was behind a tree.

"I just can't take it anymore." Louis said.

"It's hard but you just have too." Harry said back to him. I walked from behind the tree. Louis had his back to me so he couldn't see me but Harry looked up, obviously hearing my foot steps.

"Um, hey guys. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine." Louis replied bluntly.

"Well clearly not." I said back.

"Just leave it Ariana." Harry said calmly.

"No. Ever since I got here, you two have been off with me and don't exactly talk to me. Have I don't something wrong?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Why can't you just leave it? It's nothing. Just stop trying to get involved. Go away!" Louis shouted at me. I stared at both of them, Harry looking at the ground, and Louis staring back at me with a look of guilt and anger.

"Fine then. I was just trying to be nice. So you would actually like me. I've done nothing wrong and yet you both hate me." I shouted back and turned around, walking away.

"Wait, Ariana." I heard Louis shout to me. I ignored him and carried on walking.

"Ariana. Please." He shouted again.

"No Louis. You told me to leave you alone so I am." I shouted back. I went the long way so I didn't have to face everyone else.

I could hear heavy footfalls behind me, meaning Louis had caught up. He grabbed my arm.

"Please. Can we just talk?" He asked me. I looked at him; he had tear trails down his face and tears in his eyes. Something was seriously wrong. I also had tears in my eyes from anger and upset. I carried on walking and walked over to a bench close by and sat on it. Louis looked over and then followed.

**Louis POV**

Today, I just felt so annoyed and upset. I don't know why. Today was just like any other day. The walk to school was quiet. Neither me nor Harry talked much. Just asking about our weekends.

I was sitting in maths. I was next to Harry. Everyone else was doing work, but I just couldn't focus. I was thinking about Erika. I know I shouldn't, but it was still bugging me how only two people remembered her. We had five minutes left. The longest five of my life. I wanted to go to lunch. To just get away from everyone.

I was just sitting there when I saw a little bit of paper slide over to my side of the table. It was from Harry. I looked at it. It said 'what's up?' I looked at Harry; he was just pretending to do the work, obviously not getting it. I wrote back 'tell you later' and slid it back. The bell rang and I couldn't get out of there quicker. Harry threw the note away and we walked out of the class, waiting for the others. A minute later, we were all out and heading to the canteen to get lunch.

Once we had bought it, we walked to the field. We all sat down and started eating. Liam, Zayn and Niall were talking about some football game that had been on, and Ariana and Brittany were talking about some band. Me and Harry were just sitting there in silence.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong then?" Harry asked me quietly so no-one else would here. I looked at him.

"We'll be back." Harry said. None of them said anything. We both got up and walked further into the field and sat down again.

"So, what's up?" Harry said, getting straight to the point.

"I don't know. I guess it's just Erika. How can no-one remember her? It's just so frustrating. I can't take it anymore" I said, tears falling down my face slowly.

"It's hard but you just have too." Harry said back. Harry looked behind me and I heard foot steps. I had my back to the person so I couldn't see who it was.

"Um, hey guys. Are you alright?" Ariana. She was part if the reason I was annoyed and upset.

"Fine." I replied bluntly, not turning around.

"Well clearly not." She said back.

"Just leave it Ariana." Harry said calmly.

"No. Ever since I got here, you two have been off with me and don't exactly talk to me. Have I don't something wrong?" She asked, raising her voice.

"Why can't you just leave it? It's nothing. Just stop trying to get involved. Go away!" I shouted at her. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to shout, I just snapped. She stared at both of us, Harry was looking at the ground, and I staring back, the feeling of guilt and anger inside me.

"Fine then. I was just trying to be nice. So you would actually like me. I've done nothing wrong and yet you both hate me." She shouted back and turned around, walking away.

"Wait, Ariana." I shouted after her. She ignored me and carried on walking. This was just like at the party. I couldn't let anything bad happen this time.

"You should go after her and say sorry." Harry said to me, nodding towards Ariana. I got up and ran after her.

"Ariana. Please." I shouted after again.

"No Louis. You told me to leave you alone so I am." She shouted back. She was clearly avoiding going past everyone because she went the long.

I had almost caught up with her now. I grabbed her arm.

"Please. Can we just talk?" I asked her. She looked at me; I probably looked a mess. I have been crying and I still had tears in my eyes. She also had tears in her eyes probably from when I shouted at her and when she shouted back. She turned and carried on walking. She walked over to a bench close by and sat on it. I looked over at her and then followed. We sat in silence for a minute. I broke it.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I just snapped. I'm really stressed at the moment." I looked at her. She was staring ahead. I could see the tear trails down her face. She didn't say anything, just carried on staring. I stood up, ready to leave.

"Is this about that girl?" she said, quietly. I sat back down. Now it was my turn not to say anything.

"Erika, right?" I nodded.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"She was Harry's twin." I said, staring ahead of me. I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. She was still staring ahead.

"What happened?" she asked, finally looking at me. I looked back at her.

"We were at a party. You know Kayla?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, it was her party. We decided that because we weren't invited, we would gate crash. At the party, me and Erika got into an argument. We were both shouting at each other and she walked out. When she left, I followed her and as she walked across the road, a car came and hit her. I saw it all happen and it was the worst thing I had ever seen." I said, tears falling down my face again.

"You liked her, didn't you?" she asked me. I nodded.

"When you walked away after I shouted at you, it just reminded me of that night and I didn't want something else to happen. I know it probably wouldn't of but I am paranoid now that something might happen." She put her arm around my shoulder and hugged me. I just broke down and started crying. Luckily, there was no-one around.

After about five minutes of me crying, I finally stopped. I wiped the last of the tears away with my jumper sleeve and sat up straight.

"Sorry. This is the fist time I've talked about it since it happened." I said to her.

"It's fine." She said back.

"Do you believe me?" I asked her. She didn't say anything for a minute.

"Well, you and Harry both seem to believe this. But I don't know." She said. Then, I had a great idea.

"I can show you." I said, looking at her hopefully.

"Go on then." She said.

"Not here. Come with me and Harry after school to my house. I will show you there." I said to her.

"Ok then." she said, not quite sure of what I was going to show her.

"Well, I should get back to Harry. He will be getting lonely." I joked.

"Yeah, me too. I said I would be back in a minute. I think it's been about 10." She laughed. We both got up and walked back to Harry, who was sitting there singing to himself. We crept up to him.

"Having fun there mate?" I asked him, making him jump.

"Don't do that." He looked at both of us.

"I take it you've made up then?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're cool now." She said smiling.

"Are we cool?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, definitely." She said to him.

"Good. Now give me a hug." He said, getting up. I just laughed.

We all walked back to the others.

"Here they come." Liam said.

"Back from their threesome." Zayn joked. We all laughed. My mood was happier after that.

The rest of the day dragged. Probably because I was excited to prove to someone that Erika really did exist. We walked out of afternoon registration and we all walked home together, something we haven't done properly in a long time. Usually one of us is somewhere else, but it was all seven of us. Of course not the usual seven though. We all parted ways, except me, Harry and Ariana, who all headed to my house. I unlocked the door and walked inside, the other two following. I walked into the living room, where my mum was watching TV. She heard the front door shut and turned as I walked into the room.

"Hey darling." She said.

"Hey mum." I said back. Harry and Ariana walked into the room.

"Hey Harry. Oh, who is this then?" she asked, referring to Ariana.

"Hi, I'm Ariana." She said waving.

"Hi. I'm Jay." My mum said to her.

"We're going upstairs, ok?" I said to my mum.

"Sure. Are you two staying for dinner?" She asked.

"You staying?" I asked them. The both nodded.

"Ok. Well it will be ready in about 20 minutes ok?" She asked.

"Ok then." I said, walking out the room and up the stairs, Harry and Ariana following close behind. We sat down in my room in silence.

"So, what are you going to show me then?" Ariana asked, breaking the silence.

"I think we should wait until after dinner." I said, Harry nodding in agreement. For the next 20 minutes, we just talked about random things, getting to know each other.

"DINNER GUYS!" My mum shouted up.

"Race you down." I said to the other two. We all shot up and ran downstairs. Me being the clever person I am, jumped over the banister to get ahead, falling in the process, causing Ariana and Harry to fight down the stairs and Ariana to win.

"How does it feel to be beaten by a girl?" she asked, holding a fake microphone to both of us. Me and Harry looked at each other and knew exactly what each other were thinking. We both started tickling her. She screamed and my mum came out to see what was going on.

"Guys, come on stop it. That's hardly fair, two against one. Come on, dinners on the table." She said, laughing. We walked through and sat down, immediately starting to eat. We just talked about random things over dinner.

After dinner, we went back up to my room.

"Are you going to show me then?" Ariana asked. I walked over to my laptop and turned it on. Once it had loaded, I opened my pictures. I opened the first one. It was a picture of me, Harry and Erika.

"See." I said, pointing at the screen. She didn't say anything. I went on to the next picture; it was of all seven of us. I went through all of the pictures, there were over 200. Then, I went on to my videos. I showed her videos of me, Harry and Erika mucking around. There were also videos of just me and Erika, and just Harry and Erika, and all seven of us.

"We really were telling the truth." Harry said to her, after watching all the videos. She was speechless. She was just staring at the laptop.

"Ariana?" I said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"I've got to go." She said, rushing out the room. I heard the front door close.

"Great." I said, flopping down on my bed.

**Ariana POV**

"I've got to go." I said, rushing out the room, closing the door behind me. I ran down the stairs. I picked my coat up from the hook that was on the wall.

"Going already love?" Jay asked me.

"Uh, yeah. It's getting late so I have to go." I said, coming up with something quickly.

"Oh, well you're welcome anytime. Bye." She said, waving.

"Thanks. Bye." I rushed out the door. I ran to my house. It was only round the corner. When I got in, I slammed the door and ran up to my room.

I immediately turned my laptop on and waited for it to start up. When it did, I quickly opened up Facebook. I searched 'Erika Styles' in the search bar. There was a load of memory pages about her. Then, I found her profile. '50 mutual friends', it was definitely her. I clicked on it and waited for the page to load. It seemed to take ages. Finally it did and there was a picture of Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, Brittany and Erika as her profile picture. On her wall, there was a load of 'R.I.P Erika' and 'Hope you're in a better place now' messages. I looked through her pictures. She looked exactly like me. They weren't lying. So why does no-one remember her then?

By the time I had finished looking, it was about 11pm so I decided to go to sleep. I turned the laptop off and got changed and brushed my teeth. I closed my curtains and turned the light off. I tossed and turned for hours but I couldn't get to sleep, to busy think about the situation. This must be how Harry and Louis felt.

The next morning, after have about 2 hours sleep, I did my usual routine, have a shower, get dressed and do my hair. I got my breakfast and then left for school. I walked to school thinking about Erika again. When I got in, I went to my tutor room and sat in my usual seat. Everyone but Harry and Louis was there. I got a load of 'Hey's, I just nodded in reply. About 10 minutes later, Harry and Louis walked in. I didn't look at them or say anything when they said hi to all of us. They didn't seem to want to talk either.

The day dragged and it was quite awkward between me, Louis and Harry. After school, I went home straight away, not bothering to wait for everyone else. I texted them saying I didn't feel well and I wanted to get home. When I got home, I turned my laptop on again and went back onto Erika's profile. After about an hour of stalking her, I decided I should sort things out.

I got changed and then walked out my door. I walked to Louis' house and knocked on the door. Jay answered.

"Oh, hello dear." She said to me.

"Hi, is Louis here?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, he's up in his room with Harry. Go on up." She said, moving out the way so I could come in. I made my way upstairs and to Louis' room. I stood outside wondering if I should just turn around and forget about it but decided that I should face this so I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard from the other side. I opened the door and poked my head round it.

"Hey." I said awkwardly.

"Um, hey Ariana." Louis said getting up off the chair. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I stood there awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for just running out like I did yesterday and ignoring you at school." I said, breaking the silence.

"It's ok, you were shocked. We get it." Harry said, standing up also.

"I want to sort this out." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys. I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Here is Chapter 6 anyway. A big thank you to cupcake. universe, HadiqaJ and onelifeonedirection for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreiciate it. Please review so I know what you think about the story. <strong>

**Much love guys :) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ariana POV**

"I want to sort this out." I said.

"Yeah, me too." Louis said. We talked about what we were going to do for about half an hour.

"So, how are we going to this then?" Harry asked.

"Well, what exactly has happened? I mean, this can't be very common. When do you hear about this on the news?" Louis said, making us laugh.

"Maybe we should look it up on the computer." Ariana suggested. Louis got his laptop from the desk and sat on the bed. Me and Harry sat either side of him. He searched a load of things to see if we could find out what happened. He then searched up 'erased from history'. He clicked on a website and it gave a full description of what had happened between me and Erika, Erika's death and me arriving. It also said how to reverse it. We read it. The way to reverse it was to have the person that was swapped die in the exact same way as the other person, 6 months after. It was just over 5 months since it had happened.

"DIE? What is wrong with the world?" Harry shouted after reading it, scaring me and Louis in the process.

"What are we going to do then?" Louis asked after he had recovered.

"I think we should do it." I said looking at both of them.

**Louis POV**

"I think we should do it." Ariana said. Was she insane?

"Are you insane?" I asked loudly.

"No, but you two will never be the same if I don't." She said.

"I don't want you doing that because of us. No way." Harry said.

"Look, I know you want your sister back. And Louis you want the girl you fancy back." I blushed.

"How does she know about that?" Harry asked me.

"She guessed." I said simply.

"Anyway. The only way for that to happen is if I do this." She said, looking at both of us.

"But, we don't want you doing it just because we want her back. You don't know how much I want her back but we don't want to force you to do it." I said to her. Harry nodded in agreement.

"But you're not forcing me. I want to do this. At least I know I will be helping you." She said. Me and Harry looked at each other, having a silent conversation. We eventually agreed to it, with much begging from Ariana. We still didn't want to but she insisted, and would shut up until we agreed.

It had been about 4 days since we found out what we had to do. We didn't really want to go through with it and especially didn't want to plan it. It was Friday and school had finished. Me, Harry and Ariana had agreed to meet up at my house at 6 o'clock.

**Harry POV**

"I think we should do it." Ariana said. What? Did I hear her right?

"Are you insane?" Louis asked rather loudly.

"No, but you two will never be the same if I don't." She said.

"I don't want you doing that because of us. No way." I said. I don't want to feel guilty. She's doing it for me and Louis but if she does then I will always have that guilt there.

"Look, I know you want your sister back. And Louis you want the girl you fancy back." She said. I looked at her, then Louis to he was blushing.

"How does she know about that?" I asked him, shocked.

"She guessed." He said simply. And yet he wouldn't tell everyone else.

"Anyway. The only way for that to happen is if I do this." She said, looking at both of us.

"But, we don't want you doing it just because we want her back. You don't know how much I want her back but we don't want to force you to do it." Louis said to her. I nodded, agreeing with him.

"But you're not forcing me. I want to do this. At least I know I will be helping you." She said. Me and Louis looked at each other, having a silent conversation. We eventually agreed to it, with much begging from Ariana. We still didn't want to but she insisted, and would shut up until we agreed.

About 4 days had past since we found out what we had to do. We didn't really want to go through with it and especially didn't want to plan it. It was Friday and school had finished. Me, Louis and Ariana had agreed to meet up at Louis house at 6 o'clock. I really didn't want to go. We had to plan everything down to the last detail. Exactly where we had to be when it happened, when it had to happen, and we had to talk to Kayla to get her to plan a party again, and hope that her parents weren't going to be there. If she can't throw the party, then we can't do it and all the planning would go to waste. The only problem is that Kayla doesn't exactly like me or Louis, so we have to get Ariana to ask, which she doesn't want to. She doesn't exactly like Kayla.

I was lying on my bed in my room, just thinking about everything. It was 5:45 and I was leaving in about 10 minutes. I was dreading it so much. If this is how bad I feel, imagine how Ariana feels right now. I'm not the one planning my death with two other people. Could me and Louis get in trouble for this? If we are planning it and know about her basically planning suicide, could we be arrested? All of this was going through my mind and I was stressing myself out. I decided I needed to stop think about that and clear my mind so I left a little early.

"I'm leaving now mum." I shouted as I grabbed my coat and opened the door.

"Ok sweetheart. Be safe." She called back. I opened the door and left, closing it behind me. I walked down the road, not actually knowing where I was going. I decided on the park so I walked in that direction.

When I got there, I sat down on one of the swings. This must be really hard for Ariana but she is willing to do it. After about 10 minutes of just sitting there, I decided to make my way to Louis. I was only about 10 minutes away so I would be a bit late, but I'm sure they wont mind.

I was walking up his road towards his door when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see Ariana walking up the road to. I stopped and waited for her. When she caught up she started talking.

"Hey."

"Hey. You ready?" I asked her.

"I guess." I gave her an 'are-you-sure-about-this' look.

"I'm sure about this Harry. It's just weird planning your own death is all." The rest of the walk was quiet. When we got there, I knocked on the door and Jay answered.

"Hello you two. Louis is up in his room." She said to us. We thanked her and walked up. I opened the door to find Louis doing some rather unusual dance moves to the song 5 Colours In Her Hair by McFly. I quickly closed the door again and Ariana looked at me weirdly. I opened the door again to let her look and when she saw what he was doing started laughing. Louis, who hadn't realised we were there and was playing the air guitar standing on the bed, let out a scream and fell on the floor, which made me laugh and me and Ariana were holding each other up for support. We then fell over laughing.

After about 5 minutes of constant laughing and Louis turning the music off and sorting himself out, we sat down.

"What were you doing?" Ariana asked.

"Nothing. There was a mouse on the floor so I jumped on my bed to stop it from attacking me." He said, very unconvincingly.

"Of course you were Louis. We believe you. And the girly scream?" I asked, laughing at little at the memory.

"That wasn't me. It was the mouse…" he said.

"Right, we believe you. Anyway, we should really plan this shouldn't we?" Ariana asked.

"I guess we should. Are you still sure?" Louis asked.

"Yes, and if either of you ask me again, I'm going to chop your ball off." She said with a straight face.

"Right then, moving on swiftly." I said. She started laughing at the look of horror on Louis' face. We were in for a couple of hours of horrible planning.

* * *

><p><strong>I am really sorry for not updating for so long but I have had writers block. But now I have finished the chapter. So here is Chapter 7. Thanks to ThatOneDiabeticGirl, onelifeonedirection, Sophieloveshearts, HadiqaJ, EllieLovesNiall, randomgirl97, It'sMeSenna and beautiful. and. freaky for reviewing the last chapter. Keep them coming guys. <strong>

**Please review. I love to know what you think. Much love :) xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Louis POV**

We were sitting in my bedroom. By we, I mean me, Harry and Ariana. We were planning Ariana's death. That sounds weird. Why would someone want to plan someone else's death? Well, murderers and hit men I suppose. And now I feel like a criminal. I'm planning how someone is going to die. Does that mean that I could be arrested for this? I don't want to go to jail! How can I do the job I want to do with a criminal record? Schools don't hire criminals! Is it even classed as murder? Or suicide? Or assisted suicide? You have to go to places like Switzerland to do that. If we don't tell anyone and just say she committed suicide then nobody will know. Will people even remember her? Nobody remembered Erika when it happened. Will Erika even remember dying? Will she believe us? Will this even work? If it doesn't, what will happen? All these questions were bugging me.

So anyway, we were sat in my bedroom ready to start discussing what was going to happen.

"First of all, we need Kayla to agree to throw a party." Harry said.

"How are we going to do that?" Ariana asked. Me and Harry both looked at her. "No way! I'm not asking her. I don't like her, why would I talk to her?"

"Well, she doesn't like me or Harry and she doesn't need to know that you don't like her. Just ask her." I said to her.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said, throwing her head back.

"Nope, deal with it. You agreed to do this so you have to go along with it." Harry said to her, smiling.

"Fine." She said sulkily.

"Right, now that that is sorted, what else do we need to do?" Harry asked.

"The car." I said.

"How can we plan that bit? Are you going to get someone to do it?" Ariana asked.

"But if we did that then it wouldn't be the same as last time." Harry said. And he was right. We didn't plan for Erika to die. That was something we didn't want to happen.

"So what? We just have to hope it happens?" Ariana asked.

"I guess." I said. "What about the argument?"

"What argument?" Ariana asked.

"Well, me and Erika had an argument right before she was hit. We have to have one." I said to her.

"And how did the argument start?" She asked.

"I got angry." I said, looking down.

"So I just have to get you angry then, yeah?" She asked.

"I guess so." I replied. This wasn't going to be fun. "Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"I don't think so. The only other thing is the party itself, which Ariana is asking about. Aren't you, Ariana?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." She said waving her hand.

"Well, you can ask that on Monday." I said to her.

"I will. Stop pressuring me." Ariana joked.

"Right. Well I had better get home now. It's getting late." Harry said, standing up.

"Yeah, me too." Ariana said, also standing. We walked downstairs and I said goodbye. Once they had gone, I closed the door and went up to my room. This was going to be really hard, and we only had 2 weeks until it had to happen.

**Ariana POV**

I was sitting in Louis' bedroom. We were planning my death. I never thought I would ever say that. Planning my own death. It just sounds weird. I wonder how the boys feel about this. Planning how someone is going to die. Is this against the law? Could they be arrested for this? Is this classed as murder? Or suicide? Or assisted suicide? Maybe this isn't such a good idea. They could get into serious trouble for this and I would be to blame. If nobody knows, and they keep it to themselves, then everything should be fine. But I know that if they are both under pressure like the police would make them, they would crack, or they wouldn't be very convincing. Will this work? If it doesn't work, then they have lost two people and I could never forgive myself. Well I suppose I won't be here, but still. Will people even remember me when I die? Nobody remembered Erika. Will Erika even remember dying? Will she remember me? Will she even know about me? Will she believe the boys if they tell her? All these questions were hurting my brain and annoying me. I couldn't tell the boys about it though because I promised I would do this and I want to, for them.

So anyway, sitting in the bedroom. We were discussing what was going to happen.

"First of all, we need Kayla to agree to throw a party." Harry said.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked. Louis and Harry both looked at me. "No way! I'm not asking her. I don't like her, why would I talk to her?" They want me, to talk to her? They must be having a laugh.

"Well, she doesn't like me or Harry and she doesn't need to know that you don't like her. Just ask her." Louis said to me. No freakin' way.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said, throwing my head back at the suggestion.

"Nope, deal with it. You agreed to do this so you have to go along with it." Harry said to me, smiling. The smug git.

"Fine." I said sulkily.

"Right, now that that is sorted, what else do we need to do?" Harry asked.

"The car." Louis said. Oh, right. The car. How could we forget about one of the most important things?

"How can we plan that bit? Are you going to get someone to do it?" I asked. Then that would be murder. Or accidental murder, or whatever you call it.

"But if we did that then it wouldn't be the same as last time." Harry said. And he has a point. Last time it wasn't planned. It just happened. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't plan that.

"So what? We just have to hope it happens?" I asked. There is only a small chance that could happen.

"I guess." Louis said. "What about the argument?"

"What argument?" I asked. What is he on about?

"Well, me and Erika had an argument right before she was hit. We have to have one." Louis said to me.

"And how did the argument start?" I asked curiously. I had to try and make it the same.

"I got angry." Louis said, looking down. He obviously didn't mean to. You can tell. I just feel really sorry for both of them.

"So I just have to get you angry then, yeah?" I asked. I guess that is easy enough.

"I guess so." Louis replied. Get him angry. I can do that. "Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"I don't think so. The only other thing is the party itself, which Ariana is asking about. Aren't you, Ariana?" Harry asked, smiling, at me, might I add.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said waving my hand to him in a sort of dismissive way.

"Well, you can ask that on Monday." Louis said to me.

"I will. Stop pressuring me." I joked.

"Right. Well I had better get home now. It's getting late." Harry said, standing up.

"Yeah, me too." I also said, standing up. We all walked downstairs and Louis said goodbye to us.

We were walking down the road.

"So, how do you feel about this then?" Harry quizzed, turning his head to face me.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"About what? I mean, obviously you would be but…" He trailed off.

"Well, what if it goes wrong? What if it doesn't work? Then what will happen?" I said, finally letting it out.

"Look." He stopped walking and turned to me. "I'm sure it will work. We just have to trust it." He had a point, I guess. We just had to believe.

"I suppose so." We carried on walking. We got to my house.

"Well, I better go." I said to him.

"I'll see you on Monday." He said, hugging me. I walked into my house and up to my room. The last part of the planning was asking about the party. Then everything would be ready. Monday here I come.

Monday morning and I was on my way to school. I had to ask Kayla today about the party. I was not looking forward to it. I walked in the school gates and saw Louis and Harry waiting by a tree. When they saw me they waved and called me over.

"You gonna ask her today?" Harry asked me.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked back.

"Not really. She's over there. Ask her now." Louis said to me, pointing in the direction of a table that was near the field. Kayla got up, heading for the bin, this was my chance. I fast walked over to her.

"Kayla!" I shouted to her. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey. Ariana, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, that's me. Listen, I was wondering, I heard some people talking the other day and they said you were having a party in a couple of weeks. Is that true?" I asked her. Lying to her will work.

"Um, no. but, in a couple of weeks, my parents are going away for a week, so I could. Hey, thanks for the great idea. Look, because you came up with the idea, why don't you come along?" she asked me. Result! We didn't even have to gate crash.

"Really?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Sure. Here –" she started, taking my phone out of my hand and typing something in. "– is my number. I'll text you the address." She handed it back to me.

"Thanks. I'll see you later then." I said to her.

"Yeah, bye Ariana." She said, waving and going back to her little group. I walked back over to the boys.

"So how did it go?" Louis asked me as I got to them.

"Very well actually. She is throwing a party and we don't even have to gate crash because I came up with the idea so she invited me." I said, quite proud of myself.

"Awesome. Now all we have to do is wait." Harry said, and with that, the bell for registration went. We all walked to our tutor room, not looking forward to the next couple of weeks ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Two updates in one week :O Thats my way of saying sorry for the long wait. Anyway, here is Chapter 8. There is only two more chapters left of this story :( Don't cry though. I will hopefully be writing more stories for One Direction and other things.<strong>

**Thank you to ThatOneDiabeticGirl, randomgirl97, beautiful. and. freaky, onelifeonedirection, It'sMeSenna, HadiqaJ and Vanessa-1D for reviewing the last chapter. Please take the time to review, it only takes a few seconds and I like to know what you guys think of the story. So reviews would be very nice.**

**Much love :) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Louis POV**

Tonight is the night of the party. I wasn't looking forward to it. It's a party; they're supposed to be fun. I actually felt sick because I was so worried of what was to come. This might not even work.

I was sitting in Harry's bedroom. We were sitting in silence. The only sound was from Harry's laptop. He was looking over everything for tonight, making sure we got everything right and hadn't left anything out. If we did, this could go horribly wrong and we could end up losing both of them.

"I think we have everything." He said, breaking the silence, making me jump slightly.

"Are you sure?" I said, turning to him from the chair I was in at the desk, he was sitting on his bed.

"Yes… No. I think so, stop asking." He said, getting slightly frustrated.

"Ok, calm down." I said. "Is Ariana coming here before the party?" I questioned.

"No, she said she would meet us there." Harry said to me. It was 4:34. We had about 2 and a half hours until the party started. I looked over to Harry. I could see he was worried in case it didn't work.

"Stop doubting it." I said to him, bringing him back to reality. He turned to me.

"I'm not." He lied. I gave him the 'don't-lie-to-me' look.

"Harry, you're lying, I'm not stupid, and you're not a very good liar." I pointed out, smiling.

"What are you talking about, of course I am. I lie all the time." He said, jokily defensive.

"And I always manage to catch you out." I laughed.

"That's what you think." He said, throwing a pillow at me.

"Oh, you want to play like that. Fine then." I said, getting up. I walked over to the bed and raised the pillow above my head.

"No, Louis. Don't." He said, laughing. I hit him with the pillow. He grabbed another one and started fighting back. This lasted for about 15 minutes. We were running around the room, dodging all the pillows being thrown.

"You cant hit me, I have epic ninja skills." Harry said. Then, at the same time, we both stopped. We were both thinking the same thing. Erika. She was always joking about her epic ninja skills. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up. It just slipped out." He apologised.

"It's fine." Awkward silence.

"You want to go watch TV for a while?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said, following Harry to the door of his bedroom and down the stairs to the living room. He turned the TV on.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked me, flicking through the channels.

"How about that?" I said, as he went past a channel. He turned back. It was the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Everything today was reminding me of Erika. This was her favourite Harry Potter movie. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe everything would go right.

We watched the movie in silence. Time just seemed to fly by because when I looked at the clock next, it was 6:45. The party started at 7. we had 15 minutes to get ready.

"Maybe we should go and get ready." I said to Harry. He also looked at the clock.

"Yeah, I guess we should." We both got up and walked up the stairs. I had a bag with my clothes in it. I went into the bathroom to get changed while Harry stayed in his room.

It was 6:58 when we left. It didn't matter if we were a little bit late, Ariana could cope on her own. We would only be 15 minutes. The walk was silent for most of it. We both left each other to our own thoughts. We were both nervous, it was obvious. Me and Harry are never this silent. We always have some sort of banter going. It was horrible. In this case, silence is a scary sound. You never know what is to come. The only noise was cars passing by and the occasionally dog barking. I didn't like the silence so I decided to break it.

"So…Are you looking forward to getting Erika back?" I asked, slightly wary of bringing up the subject.

"I'm not sure. I mean, obviously I want Erika back, but I don't exactly want Ariana to leave. And if we are the only ones that remember her, then we still have someone missing. If it even works, otherwise, we will have two people missing." He said, looking straight ahead. I never thought of it like that. I mean, sure, I didn't want Ariana to go, but she insisted. She wants to do this, we aren't forcing her. But I also really want Erika back. I honestly don't know how I have lasted this long without seeing her, the real her.

We were about 2 minutes away now and you could hear the music from down the other end of her road. I don't know how the neighbours cope. This reminds me of that night. This was exactly how it started, hearing the music from the end of her road. We walked up to her door, and just like last time, the door was already open.

"You ready?" Harry asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah." Taking a deep breath, me and Harry walked through the door. It was 7.15 and already there were some people drunk. The party started 15 minutes ago, how is that possible?

"So, where were you last time?" I asked Harry.

"Living room, with Niall. I should go find him. You need to go in the kitchen and do whatever it was you were doing last time. I also need to go find Ariana and say goodbye to her. Good luck mate." He said, patting me on the shoulder. He walked towards the living room. I walked into the kitchen, sitting in the exact seat I sat in last time. I could see into the living room from here. I saw Harry. He had his back to me. He was talking to someone. He then hugged the person and I knew it was Ariana. He walked towards Niall, who was standing in the corner of the room. Ariana looked over at me. She mouthed to me 'what do I do?'. I saw Nathan sitting on the sofa. I pointed at him 'talk to him', I mouthed. She gave me the thumbs up and sat down quite close to him and started talking.

She had been talking to him for about 20 minutes now. I had had 2 beers. The problem was that I wasn't getting annoyed like last time. She wasn't Erika, it wasn't annoying me. She got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey." She said, sitting next to me.

"Hey." I said.

"What?" She could obviously sense something was wrong.

"It's not working. I'm not annoyed." I said, putting my beer down.

"You were annoyed last time? What happened?" She asked me.

"She was doing exactly what you were doing. But it's not working this time." I said, slightly frustrated.

"So I have to annoy you. What annoys you?" She asked me. That was a good question. What does annoy me?

"I don't know. Just try anything." I said to her.

"Ok then… Um…I don't know. Help me." She said.

"I don't know either. I don't really get annoyed." I said to her.

"What about that day you told me about Erika, you were pretty annoyed then. Why was that?" She asked me. I thought back to that day. Me and Harry had been talking about Erika when Ariana walked over. That was it. when people talk about that day.

"Because me and Harry had been talking about the day Erika, you know…" I trailed off, hoping she would get what I was talking about and not make me say it.

"I see. I'm sorry for everything I say." She said. I nodded. She sat there thinking. "The way you talk about it, its almost like you're guilty. That it was your fault." She said. What? I had spent ages being convinced by Harry it wasn't my fault and now she's telling me it was?

"No it wasn't." I said defensively.

"Well you argued with her and made her walk out. If you hadn't of let jealousy get the better of you then she wouldn't have died, would she?" She asked rhetorically.

"Now hang on a minute, she didn't have to do what she did. And if she hadn't, then I wouldn't have got annoyed." I said, I didn't blame Erika, but Harry had spend so long convincing me that it wasn't my fault that it just came out.

"So you're blaming her now? Maybe if you had been a man about the way you were feeling then none of this would have happened, but no its her fault because she cant mind read, is that it? if she was here now and she heard this, she probably would have slapped you and would turn you down. That is out of order, blaming her. man up Louis, and take the blame." She said, and with that, she walked out. I followed her, like I did with Erika.

"We aren't finished here Ariana. Come back." I shouted after her, still following her. She had walked out the front door. "Ariana!" I shouted.

"What?" She shouted back. "Leave me alone." And with that, she walked towards the road and memories of that night flooded my head. I realised she didn't mean anything she had said, even though she told be that before. She succeeded in annoying me and getting me angry. That's when I saw them. The lights again.

"ARIANA!" I shouted. She knew exactly why because she stopped and turned to me. 'I'm sorry' she mouthed. She gave me a little wave. All of that happened in a bout 2 seconds and then next thing I knew, she was in the air falling towards the ground with great force. I heard her scream, then the thud of her hitting the floor. I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't move. The car stopped and the door opened. I managed to move and ran to Ariana. I knelt down beside her. I rested her head in my lap.

"Ariana, can you hear me?" I asked her, tears running down my face. The woman that got out the car slowly walked over. She was pale and in shock. "HARRY!" I shouted, hoping he would come out. I saw him standing there, and he knew he couldn't do anything to help. "Call an ambulance." I said to the woman. She quickly got her phone out and walked away, talking into it.

"Louis." Ariana's weak voice said. "I know I'm going to die. So I just want to say, thanks. To you and Harry. Even though we didn't get off to the best start. Don't forget me." She said to me.

"I wont, don't worry." I said to her.

"And make sure you tell Erika how you feel." She smiled.

"I will." I said.

"Goodbye Louis." She said as her eyes began to close. I knew I was losing her.

"Goodbye Ariana." I said, the tears streaming down my face. I leant down and kissed her forehead. She went limp. I knew she was gone. I just cradled her in my arms. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was outside, but no longer in the road.

**Harry POV**

I walked into the living room. I saw Ariana. I walked over to her.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked me.

"I guess. A little nervous but I'm fine. What about you." She asked him.

"Scared as hell. What if it doesn't work?" I asked her, worried.

"It will be fine Harry. Just chill." She said to me. How is she so calm about this?

"It's going to be weird without you. Even though I haven't known you that long, you're a close friend and I am going to miss you." I said to her.

"You and Louis have been amazing friends and I will miss you too, kind of." She smiled. I hugged her.

"I'm gonna go and find Niall, I'll see you…" I stopped, realising what I had said. How could I be so stupid, of course I wont.

"I know what you mean." She smiled. I smiled back and went over to Niall.

"You alright mate?" He asked me.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked nervously.

"No reason." We stood there in silence for a while.

After about 25 minutes, I saw Ariana walk out of the kitchen with Louis following her. he was shouting for her to come back. I knew this was it. she opened the door and then I didn't see her again. I waited for about 2 minutes. Then, I heard it.

"ARIANA!" Louis' voice. I heard the bang, then the scream and then the loud thud of her falling to the floor. People inside stopped what they were doing and looked out the window, even Niall, but I knew. I walked outside.

"HARRY!" Louis shouted. He looked over to me. He had tears running down his face. I knew I had tears streaming down my face aswell. I couldn't do anything though. I couldn't go and help, I could call an ambulance. I just had to stand there. The woman from the car walked over.

"Call an ambulance." I just heard Louis say. She pulled her phone out and walked away. I saw Louis and Ariana talking. Then, they stopped. I saw her go limp. She was gone. I blinked and I was no longer outside.

**Ariana POV**

Today was the day. The day I die. That thought was scary. I was walking to the party. It was a 10 minutes walk. I was getting more nervous with each step. Getting closer to the street, I could hear the music. It was five past 7. I knocked on the door. Kayla answered it.

"Hey Ariana, glad you could make it." she stepped aside so I could go in. she closed the door behind me. The music was loud. Too loud for my liking. If I could, I would have gone home but I have to do this. I'm helping the boys.

There was a knock at the door. Being the closest to it, I answered it. it was Zayn, Niall, Liam and Brittany.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

"She put you on door duty?" Zayn asked, laughing.

"No, I'm just psychic and knew it was you so I answered it." I joked. They laughed.

Niall, Zayn, Liam and Brittany were scattered all around the house so I took this as an opportunity to say goodbye to them. I couldn't tell them what I was going to do because they would tell me not to and that Louis and Harry had convinced me to do this, when really, it was the other way round. I went to Liam first as he was closest.

"Hey Liam." I said.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm great." There was a silence, well, as silent it could get when there was loud music and people shouting. "You know, you are a great friend and the others are lucky to know you. Thanks for being such a great friend to me." I said, and hugged him. He hugged back.

"Um, you're welcome, I guess." He said, slightly confused, but then I would be too.

"I'm going to go get a drink." I said to him.

"Ok, I'll see you later." He smiled.

"Yeah." I lied, smiling weakly. I walked towards the kitchen where Brittany was.

"Hey Ari." She said to me.

"Hey Brit." I smiled. Here we go again I guess. "I just wanted to let you know that you have been a great friend to me. So thank you." I hugged her. she took a bit longer than Liam to respond.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked, still hugging me.

"No, I just wanted to let you know." I felt awful for lying but I had to. I released her. she smiled.

"Ok thanks." She said.

"I'll be back later ok?" I asked her.

"Sure see you later." I smiled weakly and walked away. I hated this. Niall was next on the list. He was eating some crisps, nothing new there. I walked over to him and took the crisp out of his hand and ate it.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that." He whined.

"Well, I did instead." I laughed.

"What do you want anyway?" He said, moving his crisps out of my reach and eating one. I laughed.

"I'll go again then." I joked. "Am I not allowed to come over and talk to my amazing friend?" I smiled.

"What do you want from me. I'm not giving you money if that's what you're thinking." He joked.

"Did I ask for money? I was just being nice." I laughed. Round 3, here we go. "I'm serious though. You are an amazing friend. Don't ever change, ok? Ever." I said to him. He gave me a confused look.

"Change? What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"It doesn't matter, just remember that." And then I hugged him. He hugged back but I could tell he was still slightly confused. "I'm gonna go talk to Zayn." I said.

"Alright. Bye" He said, still confused. I walked away and went to find Zayn. He was out in the garden.

"Hey Zayn." I said to him.

"Hey, it's door girl." He laughed.

"Ha-ha. You alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good. What you doing out here?" he asked me.

"I could ask you the same." I questioned back.

"It's hot in there." He said.

"Ah, yeah it is a bit. That's why I came out here." I lied. I wasn't going to tell him I came looking for him to say goodbye now, was I?

"I see." He said. "What's up?" He asked me. I was a bit shocked, but I didn't let it show.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ariana, seriously? Come on, what's up?" He asked again.

"Nothing. Just glad to have such good friends as you lot." I said.

"Ok then." he said.

"What, you asked. I'm serious. You are all awesome and I'm glad to have known you." I said.

"What do you mean 'known'? are you going somewhere?" He asked me. Am I being that obvious?

"Course not." I lied again. I feel really bad now.

"Sure?" He asked again.

"Positive." And then I hugged him aswell. I was getting a bit cold. "I've cooled down now so I'm going back inside now."

"Alright then." I walked back inside.

I walked into the living room. I saw Harry and Louis walk in. they were talking. Then, Louis walked into the kitchen and Harry walked into the living room and came over to me.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked me.

"I guess. A little nervous but I'm fine. What about you." I asked him.

"Scared as hell. What if it doesn't work?" He asked me. I had tried to get that thought out of my head.

"It will be fine Harry. Just chill." I said to him.

"It's going to be weird without you. Even though I haven't known you that long, you're a close friend and I am going to miss you." He said to me.

"You and Louis have been amazing friends and I will miss you too, kind of." I smiled. He hugged me. Now I was scared.

"I'm gonna go and find Niall, I'll see you…" He stopped, realising what he had said.

"I know what you mean." I smiled. He smiled back and went over to Niall. I turned towards the kitchen and saw Louis. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. 'What do I do?', I mouthed to him. He looked over to the sofa. Nathan was sitting on it. He pointed at him 'talk to him', he mouthed. I gave him the thumbs up and sat down quite close to him and started talking.

After about 20 minutes, I was getting bored and he stunk of alcohol. I decided now was a good time to leave. I got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey." I said, sitting next to him.

"Hey." He said.

"What?" I could sense something was wrong.

"It's not working. I'm not annoyed." He said, putting his beer down.

"You were annoyed last time? What happened?" I asked. He hadn't told me this bit.

"She was doing exactly what you were doing. But it's not working this time." He said, slightly frustrated.

"So I have to annoy you. What annoys you?" I asked him. How was I supposed to know that?

"I don't know. Just try anything." He said. Well that narrows it down.

"Ok then… Um…I don't know. Help me." I said.

"I don't know either. I don't really get annoyed." He said to me. Helpful.

"What about that day you told me about Erika, you were pretty annoyed then. Why was that?" I asked. He looked like he was thinking.

"Because me and Harry had been talking about the day Erika, you know…" He trailed off. I understood what he meant.

"I see. I'm sorry for everything I say." I apologized ahead of time. He nodded. I thought of something to say. Then it hit me. "The way you talk about it, its almost like you're guilty. That it was your fault." I said. His facial expression changed to one of shock.

"No it wasn't." He said defensively.

"Well you argued with her and made her walk out. If you hadn't of let jealousy get the better of you then she wouldn't have died, would she?" I asked wondering if I was going to far.

"Now hang on a minute, she didn't have to do what she did. And if she hadn't, then I wouldn't have got annoyed." He said. Now that was shocking. I was not expecting that. He was blaming Erika for what happened. Unbelievable.

"So you're blaming her now? Maybe if you had been a man about the way you were feeling then none of this would have happened, but no its her fault because she cant mind read, is that it? if she was here now and she heard this, she probably would have slapped you and would turn you down. That is out of order, blaming her. man up Louis, and take the blame." I said. That actually annoyed me. I walked out. I knew he was following me.

"We aren't finished here Ariana. Come back." I heard him shout. I walked out the front door. "Ariana!" He shouted.

"What?" I shouted back. "Leave me alone." And with that, I walked towards the road. I didn't mean anything I said, but he obviously didn't understand that. I succeeded in annoying him and getting him angry though. There was a bright light from my right side.

"ARIANA!" I heard Louis shout. I knew why. I stopped and turned to him. 'I'm sorry' I mouthed. I gave him a little wave. Next thing I knew, I felt a pain in my right side and I was in the air, falling towards the ground with great force. I screamed, then I hit the floor. All my body hurt. Louis ran to me. He knelt down beside me. He lifted my head into his lap.

"Ariana, can you hear me?" I heard him ask. My eyes were closed. "HARRY!" Louis shouted. "Call an ambulance." He said, to who I don't know.

"Louis." I said, weakly. "I know I'm going to die. So I just want to say, thanks. To you and Harry. Even though we didn't get off to the best start. Don't forget me." I said to him.

"I wont, don't worry." He said with a weak smile on his face.

"And make sure you tell Erika how you feel." I smiled.

"I will." He said.

"Goodbye Louis." I said as my eyes began to close.

"Goodbye Ariana." Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the long wait. But, here is Chapter 9. Only one chapter left :( Don't cry though people. I am hoping to write some more stories soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look out for the next one.<strong>

**Thanks to KtCat96, beautiful. and. freaky, It'sMeSenna, onelifeonedirection, ThatOneDiabeticGirl, Vanessa-1D and Floraxoxox for reviewing the last chapter. keep them coming guys, I like to know what you think.**

**Much love :) xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Louis POV**

I was standing outside of Kayla's house. Erika was staring at me. Wait, Erika. She's back! It must have worked. Ariana was nowhere to be seen. But Erika was in front of me. I had hold of her arm

"…just leave me alone. I don't want to see your face, I might punch it." She tried to pull her arm away.

"Erika! You're back!" I shouted, happy to see her again. I didn't care that we were just arguing, I hugged her. She stiffened up but I didn't care.

"Louis, get off me!" She shouted, trying to push me away. I hugged her tighter.

"Louis!" she hit me round the back of the head. I let go of her.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." I said.

"I've been in front of you for the past five minutes. I never left." She said, calmer now.

"You have no idea. HARRY!" I shouted. Harry came running out.

"ERIKA! YOU'RE BACK!" He shouted, running over to her and hugging her. Again, I saw she stiffened.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked confused. We weren't making any sense to her. She has no idea what had happened.

"Maybe we should go home." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go let the other know. I'll be back in a minute." I said. I ran inside. I saw Niall in the living room and ran over to him.

"Hey mate." He said to me.

"Hey, I just came to let you know me, Erika and Harry are gonna go." I said to him.

"Oh, ok. How come?" he asked.

"Not really our scene." I said.

"Alright, you're staying at Harry's tonight, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Alright, I'll stop by tomorrow." He said.

"Ok, and can you – " I started.

"I'll let the others know. Go on. They're waiting for you." He said, pointing out the window where I could see Harry and Erika talking.

"Thanks mate. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and walked out the living room. I bumped into Kayla on the way out.

"Louis! You're not suppose to be here." She was tipsy.

"Yeah, I'm leaving anyway." And I walked outside.

"You took your time." Harry said to me as we started walking.

"Yeah, I bumped into Kayla. She tried to kick me out." I laughed. Harry laughed too. I looked at Erika. She was deep in thought. Probably trying to work out what we were talking about earlier.

We walked up Harry and Erika's drive. Harry got out his key and opened the door. Erika walked in first. She had been quiet all the way home, still thinking.

"I'm gonna go and get changed." She said to us, walking up the stairs.

"Maybe we should too." Harry said to me.

"Yeah." I said. I followed him into his room to get my clothes out of my bag. I grabbed the clothes and walked out to the bathroom. I quickly got changed and walked back to Harry's room. He was finished changing. I put my other clothes back in my bag and we walked back down stairs. A couple of minutes later, Erika walked down. She awkwardly came and sat on the sofa next to Harry. There was an awkward silence.

"So what were you two going on about?" she asked.

"You want the whole story?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She said.

"It will take a while." I warned her. She looked at the clock.

"I've got time." She said.

"Fair enough." I said. "Well, we were at Kayla's party. We were arguing and you walked off –" I started but she interrupted me.

"Yeah, I got that bit. Funnily enough, I was there." She said sarcastically.

"Do you mind? Can I finish my story?" I asked her.

"Carry on." She said, leaning back in the chair so I couldn't see her. Harry realised and stood up. He stood round the other side of Erika and pushed her into the middle.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" she asked Harry.

"Nothing." He smiled. "Carry on Louis." He said to me.

"_Any_way, where was I?"

"I walked off." Erika said, gesturing for me to continue.

"Oh yeah, you walked off and I followed you. We carried on arguing outside and then you walked across the road." I stopped. This would be weird telling her.

"So. What's that got to do with anything?" she asked.

"Um, well. When you walked across the road, there was a car. You, um…died." Harry said, looking down. Erika looked at Harry, and then turned to me in disbelief.

"Are you hearing this?" she asked me. I nodded. "Oh don't tell me you're going with this story too." She said. I looked down. I should have guessed she wouldn't believe us. "Why would you joke about something like that?" she asked us both.

"Who said we were joking?" I asked her.

"So I died? Yet I'm here now." She said.

"Can we finish please?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, carry on." She said.

"So, anyway. After you died, it was weird. No one remembered you –" I started again, but got interrupted again.

"Charming. So when I die, nobody will remember or care. Great." She said.

"Erika. Can I finish please?" I asked.

"Sorry." She gestured for me to continue.

"So anyway, then, this girl started our school. Her name was Ariana. She looked exactly like you, except her hair was red." I said.

"We got confused and thought it was you and then we wouldn't speak to her." Harry carried on for me.

"When you say 'we', you mean who exactly?" She asked us.

"Me and Louis." She nodded in understanding.

"So a few months went past and we found out what had happened. We had to get Ariana to believe us first though." I said.

"Yeah, Louis cried." Harry laughed. Erika burst out laughing too, while I just went bright red.

"I didn't cry. Shut up Harry." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Admit it Louis, you cried." Harry said, still laughing.

"_Carrying_ on with my story." I started, glaring at Harry. "We researched it. You had been erased from history and Ariana had taken your place. We found out what we had to do. We had to recreate what happened when you died to get you back. Kayla threw another party and me and Ariana had an argument." I stopped.

"Where is Ariana now then?" She asked, looking from me to Harry. We both put our heads down. We were going to have to tell Erika what Ariana did for her.

"She, um…she's…s-she's dead." Harry stuttered out. I looked up to see her face. She was looking straight ahead.

"What?" She asked.

"She sacrificed her life to get you back." I said, staring straight at her. She breathed in. she got up, without a word and walked into the kitchen and through the back door. Me and Harry looked at each other.

"Should we just leave her?" I asked him. He looked out to where she was.

"Yeah, I think we should just give her some time." He said.

We sat in silence for about 10 minutes. Erika walked back in and you could tell she had been crying. She had tearstains on her cheeks. I felt guilty. She sat back down in between us. We were waiting for her to talk.

"Why didn't you stop her? Why did you go along with it?" she asked, not looking at either of us, but at the TV in front or her.

"She wanted to do it. We told her she was crazy for wanting to but she wanted to do it. She wanted to get you back." I told her.

"So it wasn't your idea?" She asked, still not looking at us.

"No." Harry answered. She nodded.

"So she was hit by a car and died?" she asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Ok. Can we stop talking about this now?" she asked, finally turning her gaze away from the blank TV.

"Yeah, why don't we watch a film?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter!" Me and Erika answered together. We looked at each other and started laughing. I missed these times.

"I figured. I'll get all eight of them." Harry said. He walked out the room and went up the stairs.

"Bring blankets and pillows aswell." Erika shouted after him.

"Yeah." I heard him shout back.

Me and Erika sat it silence for a minute. Erika broke it.

"Who was with me when I died?" She asked me.

"Me." I answered.

"What was the last thing I said?" She asked. I was shocked at the question. I hadn't told anyone this. It would be awkward telling her. "Well? You're the only one that knows. Come on, what was it?" She waited for me to answer. I mumbled something that I knew wasn't comprehendible.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you." I whispered, looking down. I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. I looked up slightly. She was staring wide-eyed at me.

"Are you sure?" She asked, slightly worried. I nodded. "And what did you say?" she asked. I went bright red and I could feel my face heat up.

"Um, I…er…I love you too." I said, looking away, trying to hide the blush on my face, even though I knew she had seen it.

"And, did you mean it?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah." I said quietly. That was when she did it. She kissed me.

I was in shock at first but I quickly responded. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck. You know how people always say they feel sparks or fireworks? That's exactly what I felt. Cliché, I know. The kiss was gentle but passionate. When the need for air because to much, we both pulled away. I rested our foreheads together.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." I said to her. She smiled.

"I think I do." She replied. I heard Harry coming down the stairs. We pulled away and he walked into the room.

"What did I miss then?" he asked. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Nothing Haz." Erika said to him. He dropped the pillows and blankets on the floor and walked over to the DVD player. He put the Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone in and then sat next to Erika. Me and Erika had spread the blankets and pillows out. We sat there for the next few hours watching the Harry Potter movies. That was until we all fell asleep. Erika was the first to fall asleep. She ended up resting in my shoulder. Then Harry fell asleep, closely followed by me. It was the first proper night's sleep I had had in ages because I knew Erika was safe and alive.

**Erika POV**

I was standing outside of Kayla's house. Louis had crossed the line now.

"No Louis. You made it clear that you did, just leave me alone. I don't want to see your face, I might punch it." He had hold of my arm. I tried to pull it away.

"Erika! You're back!" He shouted. What? Did he think I would forget if he tried to change the subject? He hugged me. I stiffened up but he didn't let go.

"Louis, get off me!" I shouted, trying to push him away.

"Louis!" I hit him round the back of the head. That made him let go.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He said with a big smile on his face. Ok, I knew his memory was bad, but this bad? Really?

"I've been in front of you for the past five minutes. I never left." I said to him calmer.

"You have no idea. HARRY!" He shouted, deafening me slightly. Harry came running out.

"ERIKA! YOU'RE BACK!" He shouted, running over to me and hugging me. Are these to crazy?

"What are you two talking about?" I asked. I was really confused now. They weren't making any sense.

"Maybe we should go home." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go let the other know. I'll be back in a minute." Louis said. He ran inside. There was a silence between me and Harry.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked him.

"We'll tell you when we get home." He said to me.

"What about if I don't want to leave yet?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then you won't find out what were talking about." He said, also crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever." I said. Just then, Louis walked outside.

"You took your time." Harry said to him as we started walking.

"Yeah, I bumped into Kayla. She tried to kick me out." He laughed. Harry laughed too. I was deep in thought, trying to think what those two could be on about.

We walked up the drive of our house. Harry got out his key and opened the door. I walked in first. I hadn't said a word all the way home.

"I'm gonna go and get changed." I said to them. I walked up the stairs. I walked into my bedroom and opened my wardrobe. I decided I would just wear some tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt. Once I was changed, I walked into my en-suite bathroom and wiped my make up off. I put my hair up in a ponytail and then walked out of my room and down stairs. I awkwardly came and sat on the sofa next to Harry. There was an awkward silence.

"So what were you two going on about?" I asked, deciding to break the silence.

"You want the whole story?" Harry asked.

"Yes." I said.

"It will take a while." Louis warned me. I looked at the clock.

"I've got time." I said.

"Fair enough." Louis said. "Well, we were at Kayla's party. We were arguing and you walked off –" He started but I felt the need to interrupt him.

"Yeah, I got that bit. Funnily enough, I was there." I said sarcastically.

"Do you mind? Can I finish my story?" He asked.

"Carry on." I said, leaning back in the chair, waiting for him to continue. Harry stood up and went round the other side of me. He then pushed me into the middle and then sat down in my seat.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He smiled. "Carry on Louis."

"_Any_way, where was I?"

"I walked off." I said, gesturing for him to continue.

"Oh yeah, you walked off and I followed you. We carried on arguing outside and then you walked across the road." He stopped. What is wrong with these two? Can't they finish a story?

"So. What's that got to do with anything?" I decided to ask.

"Um, well. When you walked across the road, there was a car. You, um…died." Harry said, looking down. I looked at him, and then turned to Louis in disbelief.

"Are you hearing this?" I asked. He nodded. These two can't be serious. "Oh don't tell me you're going with this story too." I said. He looked down. They are unbelievable. "Why would you joke about something like that?" I asked them both.

"Who said we were joking?" Louis asked me.

"So I died? Yet I'm here now." I said.

"Can we finish please?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, carry on." I said.

"So, anyway. After you died, it was weird. No one remembered you –" Louis started, but again, I interrupted him.

"Charming. So when I die, nobody will remember or care. Great." I said. Life's great isn't it.

"Erika. Can I finish please?" Louis asked.

"Sorry." I gestured for him to continue.

"So anyway, then, this girl started our school. Her name was Ariana. She looked exactly like you, except her hair was red." He said.

"We got confused and thought it was you and then we wouldn't speak to her." Harry carried on.

"When you say 'we', you mean who exactly?" I asked.

"Me and Louis." I nodded, understanding.

"So a few months went past and we found out what had happened. We had to get Ariana to believe us first though." Louis said.

"Yeah, Louis cried." Harry laughed. I burst out laughing too, Louis went bright red.

"I didn't cry. Shut up Harry." He said, crossing my arms over his chest.

"Admit it Louis, you cried." Harry said, still laughing.

"_Carrying_ on with my story." He started, glaring at Harry. "We researched it. You had been erased from history and Ariana had taken your place. We found out what we had to do. We had to recreate what happened when you died to get you back. Kayla threw another party and me and Ariana had an argument." He stopped, yet again.

"Where is Ariana now then?" I asked, looking from Louis to Harry. They both put their heads down. Why do I think I know what they are going to say, and it won't be good?

"She, um…she's…s-she's dead." Harry stuttered out. I didn't look at either of them when he said that. I looked straight ahead.

"What?" I asked.

"She sacrificed her life to get you back." Louis said. I could feel his stare on me. I took a deep breath. Then, I got up and walked into the kitchen and through the back door.

I needed to be alone for a few minutes. I had to process what they had just said. I died and then some girl, I had never met, takes my place in this world. And then she sacrificed her to get me back. Why would she do that? She had never met me? I felt tears in my eyes. I'm not sure why but I think it was for this girl and what she had done for. And I could never pay her back.

After about 10 minutes, I decided to go back inside. I sat back down in between them. I knew they were waiting for me to talk.

"Why didn't you stop her? Why did you go along with it?" I asked, not looking at either of us, but at the TV in front or her. They were the first questions that I wanted answering.

"She wanted to do it. We told her she was crazy for wanting to but she wanted to do it. She wanted to get you back." Louis said to me.

"So it wasn't your idea?" I asked.

"No." Harry answered. I nodded.

"So she was hit by a car and died?" I asked. I had to get that cleared up.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Ok. Can we stop talking about this now?" I asked, turning my gaze away from the TV.

"Yeah, why don't we watch a film?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter!" Me and Louis answered together. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"I figured. I'll get all eight of them." Harry said. He walked out the room and went up the stairs.

"Bring blankets and pillows aswell." I shouted after him.

"Yeah." He shouted back.

Me and Louis sat it silence for a minute. I broke it, like always.

"Who was with me when I died?" I felt the need to know this.

"Me." Louis answered. I thought it would have been Harry.

"What was the last thing I said?" I asked. He looked shocked at the question I wanted to know. He didn't answer. "Well? You're the only one that knows. Come on, what was it?" I waited again. He mumbled something that I couldn't understand.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you." He whispered, looking down. I stared wide-eyed at him. Did I seriously say that to him? How embarrassing. This is going to be very awkward now. I mean, it's true. That is something I haven't told anyone, not even Niall. I didn't want it to be awkward between us two. But I guess now it will be.

"Are you sure?" I asked, slightly worried. He nodded. Damn, I thought he may have been joking. "And what did you say?" I asked. This could make or break our friendship. He went bright red. I could feel the heat radiating off his face.

"Um, I…er…I love you too." He said, looking away, trying to hide the blush on his face, even though I had seen it.

"And, did you mean it?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah." He said quietly. So I did it. I kissed him.

He didn't respond straight away. I thought that maybe I shouldn't have done that, but then he started kissing me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Those cliché fireworks? They were there. It was gentle but passionate. When the need for air because to much, we both pulled away. Louis rested his forehead on mine.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." He said to me. I smiled.

"I think I do." I replied. We heard Harry coming down the stairs so we pulled away just as he walked into the room.

"What did I miss then?" He asked. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Nothing Haz." I said to him. He dropped the pillows and blankets on the floor and walked over to the DVD player. He put the Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone in while me and Louis went and got the pillows and blankets and sorted them out on the sofa. Harry came and sat next to me. We sat there for the next few hours watching the Harry Potter movies. That was until we all fell asleep. I think I was the first to fall asleep. I don't remember much after about half an hour into the Chamber of Secrets.

**Harry POV**

"Ok. Can we stop talking about this now?" Erika asked, turning her gaze from the TV.

"Yeah, why don't we watch a film?" I suggested.

"Harry Potter!" Erika and Louis answered together. They looked at each other and started laughing. It was great to have Erika back.

"I figured. I'll get all eight of them." I said. I walked out the room and went up the stairs.

"Bring blankets and pillows aswell." Erika shouted to me.

"Yeah." I shouted back.

I walked into Erika's room and got the box set we have of Harry Potter. I then grabbed her pillows and walked out and it my room. I grabbed my pillows and the ones Louis was using. I walked out of my room and over to the cupboard and put all the stuff on the floor. I grabbed a couple of blankets and then picked everything else up and walked back down stairs. I could hear them talking but I could hear what they were saying.

I walked into the living room.

"What did I miss then?" I asked. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Nothing Haz." Erika said to me. I'll find out from Louis tomorrow. I dropped the pillows and blankets on the floor and walked over to the DVD player. I put the Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone DVD. While I was doing that, Erika and Louis went and got the pillows and blankets and sorted them out on the sofa. I went and sat next to Erika so she was still in the middle. We sat there for the next few hours watching the Harry Potter movies. After a while, Erika fell asleep and then I did.

When I woke up the next morning, it was only me and Erika on the sofa. I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Louis making a cup of tea.

"I'll have one too mate." I said to him. He turned around and jokingly glared at me but made on anyway.

"So, what happened between you and Erika last night while I was out the room?" I decided to ask him. He stopped what he was doing and then turned around.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Oh really? He was going to play dumb.

"Seriously Lou?" I asked him.

"Well, she asked me a question, I answered and then you came into the room." He said to me.

"And we both know that's not true, don't we?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ok, she asked what her last words where and I told her and –" I interrupted him.

"Which were?" I asked.

"Three words Haz." I knew exactly what he was on about. I nodded. "And then we…kissed." He said, blushing. Aww, how sweet.

"Ok, well, I'm going to be the responsible big brother –"

"You're like, 10 minutes older." He interrupted.

"I'm still older. Anyway, you hurt her, and I will hurt you." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said to me. I laughed. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said, getting up. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Niall, Zayn, Liam and Brittany.

"Hey guys." I said, moving out the way so they could come in. I got a chorus of hellos in return. The walked into the living room and I shut the door.

"Ow!" I heard and I knew that Niall had jumped on Erika to wake her up. I walked into the living room to see Erika chasing Niall around with a pillow and the others laughing. Erika jumped on Niall's back, causing him to fall over the back of the sofa.

They finally stopped play fighting. I saw Louis look to Erika and I knew they were going to tell everyone now.

"Guys, we have something to tell you." Louis said. Everyone looked at him. He sat down next to Erika and put his arm around her. "We" he said, gesturing to himself and Erika, "Are going out" He said, smiling. They all cheered and clapped. Niall went crazy and started jumping round the room and ended up on both of their laps. So of course, they pushed him off. I was glad everything was back to normal and I knew everything would be ok. I couldn't wait for the next few years ahead with these guys. They really are the best.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is Chapter 10. I can't believe it is over. The last chapter :( I hope you all like it. I will be posting more stories in the near future.<strong>

**Thanks to KtCat96, It'sMeSenna, ThatOneDiabeticGirl, Jessi Tommo, Mrs. HenderPayne, beautiful. and. freaky and onelifeonedirection for reviewing the last chapter.**

**And a special thanks to:  
><strong>**- onelifeonedirection - for reviewing every chapter, encouraging me to post this story and being one of the first to read this story and review on it.  
>-<span> beautiful. and. freaky<span> - for the nice and very long reviews I loved getting.  
><strong>**- ThatOneDiabeticGirl - for reviewing most of the chapters and sticking with me through the story.  
>You three get virtual cookies (pink One Direction ones :P ) because you guys are awesome :P<strong>

**And a big thanks to everyone that read this story. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Much love :) xxx**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Louis POV**

I was in my bedroom, looking for my left shoe. It was nowhere to be seen. How can a shoe disappear? It didn't grow legs and run away, it has got to be here. I opened up my wardrobe and started throwing things out of it in hopes of finding the shoe. It wasn't there. I got on my knees and looked under the bed. Not there either.

"Louis!" I heard from downstairs. "Hurry up!" I would, if I could find the shoe. I was not going out in one shoe. Or I could and start a new style. I wonder if it would catch on. Or if I would just get weird looks. I'm guessing it would be the second one.

"I can't find my shoe!" I shouted back down.

"Have you checked the wardrobe?" Obviously. That's the first place I would look.

"Yes!" I shouted back.

"What about under the bed?" Am I that predictable?

"Yes!" I waited for a response. Nothing. "Do you know where it is?" I shouted again. And again, no response. "Hello?" I shouted once again. I heard someone walking up the stairs. I heard the door to the bedroom door open.

"Ari – whoa! Hurricane Louis been again?" Erika asked me as she stared around the room. I grinned at her. I spotted the missing shoe in her hand.

"You stole it!" I said, pointing at the shoe. She looked at me.

"Yes Louis, I wanted to wear your shoe." She said sarcastically. I grinned at her again.

"So where was it?" I asked as she gave it to me. I sat on the bed and started putting it on.

"Ariana had it. She has obviously been in here again and thought it would be funny to hold us up. Everyone will be here soon so I am going to go and finish Ariana's hair." Erika said as she turned around and walked out the door.

You are probably wondering what is going on. Well, for starters, I am busy getting ready to go out for a picnic with everyone. And by everyone I mean Niall, Zayn, Harry, Liam, Brittany, Erika and Ariana. Yes, they are my best friends from high school, minus Ariana. And, in case you hadn't already guessed, Erika is my wonderful wife. We have been married for 4 years now. The young age of 21. I remember the wedding day like it was yesterday. Erika looked beautiful in her wedding dress. I, of course, looked great in my suit. It was a special day that I will always cherish.

Ariana is my darling daughter. She is named after Ariana. We decided when we got married that our first born girl would be named Ariana in honour of her. A day doesn't go by when any of us don't miss her. Ariana is the double of Erika, meaning she just like Ariana too. She has long, wavy brown hair, just like her mum. She is 3 and a half years old and is very cheeky. She gets that from me, I believe. She is quite smart for her age. And Harry, being the great uncle he is, has decided to teach her what a 'wet willy' is. And of course, now she has to do it on everyone. Her main target is Harry, courtesy of me. For her 3rd birthday, Zayn decided to buy her a mirror and brush set. He would, wouldn't he? She is always using it, and doesn't like it when Zayn steals the mirror from her to use. She ends up hitting him with it when she gets it back. Niall has taught her the art of eating her body weight and yet not putting on anything. She likes the days when he is over, which is most, because he bring plenty of food which she steals form him. Liam has taught her how to eat things, such as yoghurt, with a spoon. He told her to either use; her finger, drink it from the pot, or use a fork. She doesn't like using spoons that much anymore. And Brittany has taught her what make up is. Erika wasn't to happy about that one as she has walked into our bedroom a couple of times to see Ariana wearing her make up. They're lovely aren't they? I guess there is a little bit of each of them in her. I have taught her comedy, it's my speciality. And Erika has taught her sarcasm. For a 3 year old, she has been taught a lot.

I finished putting on my shoe and got up off the bed. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Erika was doing fishtail plaits in Ariana's hair.

"Are you ready?" Erika asked me.

"Yes." I said. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Good, you can answer the door then." She said, smiling at me. She so planned that.

"Yes _darling_." I said, putting emphasis on the 'darling'. I walked to the front door and opened it. There stood Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam and Brittany.

"Hey guys." I said happily.

"Hey Louis." Niall said happily back in all his Irishness. Considering he has been in this country since he was 4, he hasn't lost his accent much.

"Hey mate." Harry greets, casual as ever.

"Vas happenin'" Zayn, obviously, said to me. He still uses that catchphrase.

"Alright Lou." I get from Liam.

"Hey Lou." Brittany said. I moved aside and let them all in. I closed the door.

"Uncle Niall!" I hear Ariana shout. I then heard a thump. I walked into the living room to find that Ariana had jumped at Niall and he hadn't been ready for it. She basically pushed him over. Everyone was laughing. Niall got up.

"Hey kiddo." That was Niall called her.

We finished getting ready and soon left. We walked to a field that was about 10 minutes away. When we got there, we found a tree to sit under and set the picnic blanket out. Within 5 minutes, Niall and Ariana were scoffing their faces.

"Hey Brittany, do you know you have a Liam on your face?" She asked Brittany jokingly. We all laughed.

As you can probably tell, Liam and Brittany are officially dating. They have been for about 6 years now. You want to know what everyone else's relationship status' are? Well then, Harry has a girlfriend. They have been going out for just over 2 months now. They met at a carnival. They had to go in the same car for the Ferris Wheel, and it went from there.

Her name is Molly. She has dark, auburn, messy, wavy hair that reaches to her chest. Light brown eyes. She is lightly tanned and has a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. She is about the same height as Erika, 5ft 4. You have to be able to tolerate her as she isn't an easy person to deal with. She is full of sarcasm and she can often be quite moody. She doesn't sugar-coat things and speaks her mind. Molly's always up for a laugh, I guess that's why she gets along with all of us so well. She loves to tease others, especially Harry, so he gets his own back, of course. She's ambitious, mischievous and devious. But behind all that, she is hard working and motherly, she loves looking after Ariana. She's always keeping track of the people that she cares about and even though she may come across as a bit bossy, it's because she cares.

Then there is Zayn. His girlfriend is called Jess. They have been going out for 4 ½ months. Liam actually set them up. Jess is his cousin's friend and he decided Zayn needed a girlfriend because he hadn't had one in a while. So he set them up on a blind date, and things have been going well.

She has brown/red hair that is fairly long and is slightly curly in places. Light brown eyes that look hazel in some lights (they are quite cool actually). She has pale skin, so pale she looks like an extra from Twilight. She is only 5ft 1, making her the shortest, minus Ariana, of course. She is a quiet and reserved person, or so we all thought, but once we got to know her she was louder that Ariana (because she is only 3 and a half). She can also be really sarcastic. She doesn't really tend to over-complicate things and she had quite a childish view of the world.

Lastly, there is Niall. He also has a girlfriend. Her name is Kristen or Kristy as we call her. He had met her in university. They have known each other for about 5 years now. They became sort of like best friends. A few months ago, Niall overheard her talking to Erika about liking him more than just a friend, and everyone, but Kristy, knew that he liked her, so, with a lot of help from us, he finally got up the courage and confronted about it, through a song. After that they started dating. They have been going out for about 3 months now.

Her hair is brown, wavy, and hangs right above her chest; however, she usually wears it up in a high braided ponytail. She has baby blue eyes and fairly tanned skin. She tends to be shy and quiet around new people, especially when she is alone. She eventually opens up to others if they make the first move. She is a kind and intelligent person; however, she does not like to show off her knowledge because the fears of being wrong and laughed at overcome her self-confidence, but when she is around her friends, she doesn't care if they think she's an idiot. When she is with her close friends, she likes to joke around a lot. She is more of a listener than a talker unless needed. She can be quite random aswell, sometimes she will say something that seems to come out of a genius, and sometimes she will say something totally random and out of her normal ways.

They are all really cool people. They should be here soon. And as if right on cue, we saw them walking up to us. They were carrying bags that obviously had food in them, Niall and Ariana's eyes lit up. They finally got to us.

"Hey guys." Jess said. We all said hi back. they say down on the blanket and we all began talking about random things, like we usually do.

Eventually, all the girls got into a conversation, and all the boys did too. However, being boys, we don't like talking much, so with the football we had brought along, we got up and decided to play a bit of football. Of course, it was an odd number, so that was when we decided to beg the girls to play.

"Hey you lot." Niall shouted over to them.

"What?" Kristy shouted back.

"You wanna come and play football with us? We need an equal number." Zayn shouted back. They all looked at each other and then decided to play.

"So how are we doing this then?" Erika asked.

"Boys against girls I think." Molly said.

"Seriously? You want us to beat you?" Liam asked.

"Cocky git." Brittany said.

"Oh, you're on." I said. We set up the goals and then started playing.

After about an hour of playing, and Ariana stealing the ball to help the girls, we finally ended the game. It was the first to 11, and guess what? The girls won. I swear it was because Ariana kept taking the ball, but they insisted it wasn't.

"Alright, you win. Cheaters." Harry said.

"We didn't cheat, you just can't face losing." Erika said, laughing. Of course, being the immature person Harry is, he started mimicking Erika, and she did it back. will they ever grow up? Everyone started laughing at them.

"I think we should go home now. It's getting pretty late." Molly said, looking at her watch, calming her laughing down.

"Yeah, we should. Got to give Ariana her dinner and then put her to bed." I said.

"No. we should stay out longer." Ariana said.

"I don't think so." Erika said, smiling at her.

"Say bye to everyone." I said to her.

"Fine." She said, and then walked over to give everyone a hug and say bye. Me and Erika also said bye and then we all went our separate ways. Me, Erika and Ariana all walked home.

We all stuck to our plans in life. Erika became a Music teacher. I became a Drama teacher, Niall became a Cooking teacher, Harry became a Sports teacher, Brittany became an English teacher, Zayn became a Sports teacher and Liam became a Music teacher. And we all work in the same school. I think my life turned out pretty well. There is nothing I would change about it. I have an amazing wife, a beautiful daughter, and the best friends I could ever ask for. Plus the great memories from when I was a teenager. And if you look around our house, there are pictures of Ariana up so we never forget her. she was a truly amazing person, and I will be forever grateful to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I know I had put this story as complete, but I felt the need to write an Epilogue. So this is set about 9 or 10 years in the future.<strong>

**Thank you to ThatOneDiabeticGirl, Jessi Tommo, It'sMeSenna, ecrivesse-noelle, KtCat96, onelifeonedirection, Vanessa-1D, beautiful. and. freaky, and BoomThatGirl1D for reviewing the last chapter.**

**And a big thank you to the following people for letting me use them in my story:  
>- onelifeonedirection - Zayn's girlfriend Jess<br>- beautiful. and. freaky - Niall's girlfriend Kristen  
>- ThatOneDiabeticGirl - Harry's girlfriend Molly<strong>

**Look out for more stories soon.**

**Much love :) xxx**


End file.
